Spider Riders Alternative
by TL-chan
Summary: A complete re-write of episodes 25-52 of Spider Riders, based on the original Teletoon Corp. spoilers.
1. 25- An Abducted Maiden

AN: I haven't posted an SR fic in years. Long story short, stuff happened that made me want nothing to do with the fandom. But then I discovered the 4th novel, and it re-sparked my love for the series. This fic here is based off the infamous original version of Spider Riders which was posted in a Teletoon Press release years ago. I always thought it sounded really interesting, so I wanted to write my own interpretation of it. I'm starting with episode 25, because the previous episodes seemed exactly the same. Normally I prefer to write romance stories. There will be some, but it's not the main point of the fic. So, please enjoy, and I'll try to get new chapters up quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>25- An Abducted Maiden<strong>

The Spider Riders gaped at what they saw in the brown box. It was another Oracle Key already.

"What might be the trouble in Nuuma Kingdom?" Lumen was the first to speak up, surprisingly.

The page just looked back at him, uneasy.

"It's… it's unthinkable…" he stuttered.

"Are you alright?" asked Hunter. The man was clearly very shaken up.

"No! I'm not alright! Can't you see?" he answered.

"Then it's vital that we talk, but why don't we return to Arachna Castle to do it?" Lumen suggested. "Besides, my head hurts and I want to take a nap."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Corona replied. For some reason, she had a particularly bad feeling about this.

So the Riders accompanied the page to the castle.

"Everyone, you're back!" Sparkle was excited to see them again. "Wait, who's that?" She pointed at the page.

"He comes from Nuuma," Lumen replied.

"Nuuma?" asked Sparkle, curiously.

Soon, the group all sat down in their meeting room.

"Now please tell us. What's going on?" Igneous questioned.

"Right," replied the man. "Just now, Nuuma was attacked by the Insectors."

"No way!" Corona replied.

"Regretfully, it is true," he responded. "It was Stags' troops who attacked, and the entire castle has been seized. Although we have one last defense, that is, the castle has been lifted into the sky, I fear it is too late. The queen…"

He paused, his chest tightening.

"It's very possible that she's fallen into Stags' hands. What will become of her? It pains me, just imagining."

"Why did the Insectors attack in the first place?" Lumen asked. "Nuuma is across the sea. Wouldn't it be a waste of energy when there's plenty of land left for them to conquer in Arachna?"

"Not everyone is as lazy as you, Prince," Hunter chided.

"It wasn't about taking land," the page said. "There is yet another Oracle Key in Nuuma castle."

"Another?" asked Hunter.

"That means all of them have been accounted for, right?" questioned Shadow. "There's the one we have, the one the page bought to us, and the one in Nuuma."

"Wait, that's only three," said Hunter.

"I wasn't finished!" scolded Shadow. "It's very likely that the Insectors have the fourth. That's why they knew about the Keys in the first place."

"But what proof do you have?" asked Hunter, a snide grin on his face. "It's not like they've used it against us."

"Maybe they can't activate its power to fight," Shadow argued.

"Geez, now's not the time to be arguing," Corona interrupted.

"I agree," Venus chimed in.

"You're right," said Hunter. "Sorry, Shadow. Now, we've got bigger things to worry about."

"Please, Spider Riders," the page said. "I beg of you. You must save Nuuma, and the queen."

"Of course we will," Lumen said. "But after my nap."

"We don't have time for a nap!" Hunter yelled. "That box didn't really hurt you."

"Sure it did," said Lumen. He sighed deeply. "Well, it does take a long time to travel to Nuuma. I suppose I could sleep on the boat."

"Alright!" Hunter exclaimed. "Then let's go!"

"Me too!" Sparkle cheered. "That sounds like fun."

"Princess Sparkle!" Lily scolded. She too had been invited to the room to listen. "You may not go somewhere that dangerous!"

"But I can help," she said. "I'm a Spider Rider too."

"Sorry, Sparkle," said Lumen. "You may be a Spider Rider, but you're also my cute little sister, and I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you. Besides, there's more than enough of us to handle this."

"Frankly, I don't think it's a good idea for any of you to go," said Lily. "I did see a bad omen before, and now I realize why."

"But we have to!" said Hunter. "People are in danger, and we're the heroes. Who else can save them?"

"Hunter," said Igneous. "It's not just the people of Nuuma who are in danger. Buguese, Beerain, Grasshop and the other Insectors could still attack Arachna at any time. Everyone here is in danger too."

"But they're not attacking now," argued Hunter. "Now's our chance."

"I understand your feelings, Hunter," Igneous said. "I'll talk this over with the Arachnan army, but I have a feeling they'll disagree. Even they rely heavily on the Spider Riders. There's only so much normal humans can do."

"Well, in that case we won't be leaving anytime soon," said Lumen, yawning. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

"That… didn't go too well," said Magma.

Meanwhile, from outside the castle, something ominous was lurking.

* * *

><p>In the Insector lands, Aqune was kneeling down chanting as usual. However, she stopped, as she felt something out of the ordinary.<p>

"Portia, there's an Oracle Key in Arachna Castle." She looked over at her purple Spider, worriedly. "I must tell Buguese."

Aqune didn't realize that someone overheard her. That someone was Grasshop.

"An Oracle Key?" he smirked. "This is too good! I'll tell Mantid-sama before that slowpoke Buguese can, and get all the glory. And when Buguese gets there, Mantid-sama will be like, 'Foolish Buguese, you'll never compare to Grasshop-sama. I may as well just fire you.' It will be glorious!"

While he was gloating to himself, Aqune already got up and told Buguese.

"Good work, Aqune," Buguese said. Aqune smiled for a second, and then turned around to go back to chanting.

* * *

><p>Lumen was sleeping, Igneous was away, and Sparkle also had gone off somewhere. Hunter, Corona and Magma went outside together to the training area, leaving the distressed page alone.<p>

"It's not fair!" Hunter exclaimed, swinging his sword around fiercely, at imaginary targets. "That man really needs our help."

"I can see that," said Magma. "But what can we really do if the answer is no? It's not like we can cross an ocean on our spiders."

"There has to be a way!" Hunter argued. "Spider Riders never give up!"

"Well, it doesn't matter too much to me anyway," said Magma. "My mission is to find Portia. Portia is still on this side of the ocean. So I would stay here, regardless."

"Really?" Hunter looked troubled. "Corona, you agree with me, don't you?"

"Huh?" Corona replied, not expecting Hunter to ask. "Well… honestly, I don't know."

"Why is that?" asked Hunter.

"A part of me wants to go, but a part of me is very scared," Corona answered. "I'm sorry, Hunter, but the others might be right."

"But how could you say that?!" Hunter shouted, honestly a bit angry. "What kind of heroes are we if we just let this happen?"

"I also want to save everyone," said Corona. "We may be different from normal humans, but maybe even we have our limits too. I feel that even if we do go, something bad will happen. Something that might change us forever."

Hunter looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

Suddenly, the three Riders heard a loud crash.

"What was that?!" Magma asked, tense.

"I don't know," replied Hunter. "But we'd better find out."

Corona nodded, and the three rushed to the noise's direction.

As they approached it, Igneous came running to him.

"The castle was breached by an Insector!" Igneous exclaimed. "The attacker seems to be gone, but so is the page."

"What?!" Hunter exclaimed.


	2. 26- Shadow Awakening

AN: The poor page. Somehow, he's turned into a damsel in distress. Please enjoy the next installment. It turned out quite different from the anime's episode 26.

* * *

><p><strong>26- Shadow Awakening<strong>

Buguese and Grasshop were in Mantid's chambers, meeting with him.

"What should we do about this new Oracle Key?" asked Buguese.

"Please, allow me to capture it!" Grasshop chimed in.

"Of course, we must capture it," Mantid replied. "However, Grasshop, are your abilities enough to succeed in this important mission?"

Hearing this caused Grasshop to sweat nervously. Still, he realized, he had to keep composed.

"What are you saying, Mantid-sama?" he replied. "Me? The great Grasshop incompetent?"

Buguese glared at him, but decided not to speak up.

"If you succeed, then you will be given a great promotion," Mantid stated. "But if you fail… well let's just say you don't want to know the consequences." His voice was ominous.

If he wasn't doing his best to be as composed as possible, Grasshop was tempted to burst out in tears. What consequences? But on the other hand, a great promotion? Well, surely his wife and kids would be overjoyed. He couldn't possibly miss this chance.

"I will do it, Mantid-sama!" he exclaimed, hopping off joyfully.

"Mantid-sama," Buguese spoke after Grasshop was gone. "Why would you send Grasshop on this mission? Surely he'll fail."

"He can play if he wants," said Mantid. "However, we sent a swimming Insector back from Nuuma, who has probably apprehended whoever took the Key by now. One way or another, we will have it."

"I see," said Buguese. "My apologies for doubting you."

He left the room as well.

* * *

><p>The poor page had found himself tied up again. Luck was just not on his side, he realized.<p>

A rather large grey Insector, and not one of the more humanoid-looking ones was standing before him.

"You did a very good job slipping away from Nuuma in your dingy rowboat," said the bug. "But unfortunately, this is the end of the line for you."

"I don't care what you do to me!" the page said. "You can take my life!"

"Oh, who said I was going to kill you?" the bug replied. "I want information. What are you hiding?"

The page didn't flinch.

"An Oracle Key, perhaps?" he wondered.

He still didn't move.

The Insector slashed him across the face with a dagger he was carrying. The page fell over in pain, blood dripping from the wound.

"One way or another, you'll talk." Another hard blow followed, and then another.

"There you are!" a voice yelled, and the figure of Grasshop jumped down from above.

"You may have gotten away from me once, but this time I won't let you go. You have the Oracle Key, and I'm taking it back for Mantid so I can get my great promotion and be adored by my wife and kids!"

Completely ignoring the other Insector that was there, Grasshop ran up to the page, and started feeling all over his body for the Key.

"Where is it?!" he asked, stunned.

"I don't have it with me," replied the page. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Oh great," Grasshop thought out loud. "Well, in that case, it's still not over."

He turned to the other Insector, finally deciding to acknowledge him.

"Hey, you can go for now. I'll take over control of this prisoner. I am ranked higher than you, whoever you are, so you have to listen to me."

"At once, Grasshop-sama," the Insector replied, and went off, mumbling something to himself.

"Now, we're finally alone," Grasshop told the page. "I'm going to keep a very close eye on you, so you won't pull anything this time. Not that you look like you're in any condition to fight back. But even if you do, you won't win, because I'm just that powerful."

The page glared at Grasshop. Sadly, he knew it was true that he really couldn't do anything now.

"You should know that when the Spider Riders come to rescue you, they'll have no choice but to exchange the new Oracle Key for your freedom. They have it now, don't they?"

"Like I would tell you," he said. He at least hoped to sound tough.

"I'll take that as a yes," replied Grasshop.

* * *

><p>Hunter, Corona, and Magma were on the run, atop their spiders. Regardless of whether or not they were going to Nuuma, their priority now was to rescue the page. At the very least, the Oracle Key was still in their hands. Hunter carried it along with him, just in case he needed it.<p>

"They couldn't have gotten far," Hunter assured. "We'll definitely find him."

"Hunter, look up ahead!" Corona called. Before them stood Grasshop.

"Oh, it's you again," Hunter sighed.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Grasshop exclaimed. "I assure you, today is going to be very different. You see, the page is mine, and the only way I'll give him back to you is if you trade me the Oracle Key."

"No way!" Hunter exclaimed.

"He can't be too far away," said Magma. "I'll go look for him. You and Corona can deal with Grasshop."

"Got it," Hunter replied.

"Oracle's Power!" he chanted, and was transformed into his Rider form. Corona followed suit.

"Not so fast!" Grasshop yelled. "Come, Machine-Sector!"

From the ground, a giant mechanic beetle emerged, standing in Magma's way.

"The only choice is to fight," Grasshop declared.

"Fine by me," said Hunter. He and Shadow leaped at it, firing an attack. However, it was a rather speedy beetle, who dodged the blow, and retaliated, sending Hunter flying back. When he hit the ground, both Oracle Keys which were on him fell to the floor beside him.

"I was right!" said Grasshop. "And now I'll take my prize!"

"No!" said Corona, who managed to grab one before being knocked aside as well.

"This one's mine," said Grasshop, grabbing the Key. "Yeah, I won!"

"You won't get away with this," said Hunter, rising from the ground.

"Here, Hunter!" Corona tossed the Oracle Key to him.

"Thank you," Hunter replied. "Oracle Key!"

He transformed with the Key's power, and was ready to go for another round with the Machine-Sector.

Hunter attacked it, with Corona also firing her arrow. The machine fell to the ground.

"We did it!" Hunter exclaimed. "It's alright!"

Grasshop was laughing hysterically to himself, as the machine rose to the ground.

"But how?" asked Corona, stunned.

"This is an extra-special Machine-Sector. It's not going to be taken down by your puny attacks, Spider-"

He was stopped mid-sentence by Magma, who put a hand over his mouth. Magma ripped the Key from Grasshop's hand.

"Magma!" Hunter exclaimed. "Thank you!"

"No problem," replied Magma. "Now let's deal with this big bug!"

"Nooooo!" Grasshop screamed. "My… my perfect plan. My big promotion… but wait, you still haven't found the page, and I won't tell you where he is!"

Hunter wasn't listening to Grasshop though, as he was caught up dealing with the Machine-Sector. Even with Corona and Magma's attacks combined with his own, it just wasn't going down, yet the Riders were getting thrashed about.

"I'll never give up!" Hunter declared, rising after being violently knocked down once more.

"This is getting boring," said Grasshop. "Hey Machine-sector, why don't you try your special attack?"

As Hunter leapt at the machine, it fired a strong blast of energy.

"Ahhh!" As the force of the blast hit Hunter and Shadow, they could barely move. The pain was intense.

"Hunter!" Corona screamed. Suddenly, she was surrounded in light. The unused Oracle Key flew to Hunter, and blocked the mechanical bug's attack.

Shocked, Hunter looked up and saw the Key floating in front of him. Seeing it, he could sense something. The Oracle wanted to aid him. And Hunter was more than willing to take her up on that offer. He took the Oracle Key in his hand, and suddenly, he and Shadow underwent a new transformation. He had unlocked the power of two Oracle Keys at once.

* * *

><p>At Mantid's fortress, Aqune felt a chill run through her body.<p>

"What was that?" she wondered.

* * *

><p>Back at the battlefield, Hunter attacked the Machine-Sector once again. It was destroyed in a single blow.<p>

"No way… " Grasshop whimpered, shocked.

"Hunter!" Corona exclaimed. "You did it!"

"Yeah, now let's find the page!" he said.

Grasshop ran off, knowing that there was really nothing he could do with his machine destroyed.

They did find the page very close by, but he was in bad shape, barely conscious.

"Are you alright?" Corona bent down before him, and worked to untie him.

"Ugh…" he mumbled, trying to find the strength to speak. Instead, all he could do was stare at Corona. And it was then when he realized something.

'That girl… have I seen her somewhere before?'

"Don't worry," Corona said. "We'll get you back to the castle and take care of your wounds."

"Wait…" he finally managed to speak. "You're… I know who you are."

"What?" Corona replied.

"You're…" but the man fell unconscious.


	3. 27- Knight of the Lowest Kind

**27- Knight of the Lowest Kind**

The page was taken back to Arachna castle where he could rest. He still hadn't woken up, but Corona kept constant watch over him.

'What was he trying to tell me?' she wondered to herself. 'He knows who I am?' It was true that Corona didn't remember anything from before the time Seena and Mina found her. She did wonder at times who she really was. But yet, if this man really knew something, did she really want to hear it? Corona was now realizing exactly what the bad feeling she got was about.

"Hm?" Before she realized it, tears were streaming down her face. Although no one was there to watch her, she tried her best to rub them away.

"Hey, Corona!" It was then when Hunter barged into the room.

"H-Hunter?!" Corona stuttered, and tried to look away. Bad timing.

"Is something wrong?" Hunter asked.

"Oh… it's nothing," Corona replied.

"Cheer up," said Hunter. "Why don't you come out and hang with us?"

"I… I guess," Corona replied. She was glad that Hunter was trying to help her. Of course, she always enjoyed spending time with him. She didn't know just how she felt now, but probably, she could get her mind off her worries if she was with Hunter.

Smiling, Corona followed him out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Grasshop, you have failed me again," Mantid's voice echoed through the dark fortress.<p>

"M-Mantid-sama, forgive me. Hunter gained a new power. It's like nothing I've never seen before."

"No more excuses," Beerain chided. "You can't do anything without messing it up."

"I suggest Grasshop be punished," said Buguese. "Now it will be even more difficult for us to reclaim the Keys, with Hunter Steele having mastered a new power."

"Grasshop already knows the price of his failure," Mantid replied.

"I do?" Grasshop asked worriedly. "I hope it's not too painful though. I don't really like pain."

"You were expecting pain?" asked Mantid, mockingly.

Grasshop nodded slowly.

"Pain will not teach you a lesson," replied Mantid. "You are fired from the Insector army, Grasshop. I don't want to see you ever again."

"F-fired?" asked Grasshop. "Wait, I think there was something in my ear." He started poking at the side of his head. "Can you say that again?"

"You don't have ears," Beerain pointed out.

"Right, I don't," Grasshop realized. "Then… why did that sound like I was fired?"

"I have no reason to answer that," Mantid said. "Buguese, take care of him. And once you're done, return here. I have something to discuss with you."

"Yes," Buguese replied.

* * *

><p>Hunter was staring at the two Oracle Keys, a wide grin across his face.<p>

"Hey Sparkle, you should have seen me out there, yesterday. I was awesome!"

"Sounds nice," said Sparkle. "You really used two Oracle Keys at once?"

"Kyu kyu!" Hotarla added.

"Of course," Hunter gloated. "I took that big bug down with only one shot."

"Would you lay off the ego?" Shadow groaned.

"Well look who's talking," Hunter replied. "And besides, this isn't baseless boasting. I really did do it."

"Can Hotarla and I see?" asked Sparkle.

"Yeah," said Hunter. "Oracle's Power!" He transformed as usual.

"Oracle Key!" He transformed again with the two Keys.

"Nice, huh?" he said.

Corona watched the exchange between Hunter and Sparkle with amusement. Hunter was always so bright and optimistic. It was enough positive energy to make anyone feel good.

"Hunter." Igneous walked up to him, looking bothered.

"Oh, hey Igneous! What do you think?" said Hunter.

"It's a very impressive form," Igneous replied.

"I know, right?" said Hunter. "I must be the strongest Spider Rider ever. I'm like the Hero Brade. Going to Nuuma should be no problem now. I can go alone, and I'll just take Stags down with a single blow."

"Hunter, do you really think it will be that easy?" Igneous asked.

"Well… yeah," said Hunter. "If you saw me in action, you would understand."

"You're overestimating yourself," said Igneous. "Stags isn't your only opponent, you know? There will be many Insectors there. And even then, Stags himself is far more powerful than any machine."

"Says you," Hunter replied. "It's going to be so easy."

"Alright," Igneous replied. "Then why not show me your power? It's been a while since we had a duel."

"A duel?" Hunter looked surprised. "Well, alright. But you don't stand a chance."

* * *

><p>Buguese returned to Mantid's room as he was ordered.<p>

"I trust Grasshop was disposed of," said Mantid.

"Indeed," Buguese replied. "He would be truly foolish to try and return here. But Grasshop is more cowardly than foolish. He ran for his life."

"Good," said Mantid. "But that's not what I wanted to talk with you about. I've made a decision, Buguese. Stags power alone is not enough. You must go to Nuuma, and ensure we get possession of the final Oracle Key. That is the only way to make sure of our victory against the Spider Riders."

"Right," said Buguese.

"Of course, you'll take Aqune with you."

Buguese was surprised.

"Shouldn't she stay here, and continue chanting?"

"I don't expect you will be away for long," Mantid answered. "And you may need her abilities to capture the Key."

* * *

><p>Hunter prepared himself to fire at Igneous, who made no delay to charge at Hunter, atop Flame's back.<p>

Hunter tried to move away from the incoming blow.

"I missed my chance," he muttered to himself. Igneous swung his weapon down, forcing Hunter to counter.

"Where's your mighty power now?" Igneous asked, as he was quickly taking control of the combat situation.

"Just you wait," said Hunter.

Hunter, always determined, mustered up enough strength to push Igneous away. For a minute, anyway. Igneous knocked Hunter to the ground with a quick movement.

"But how?" Hunter said in shock. "Well, it's not over yet!"

He leapt into the air at his opponent, who countered the blow. Before Hunter realized it, Igneous had him pinned to a wall, sword to his neck.

"I think it's clear who won this fight," Igneous said.

"That's impossible," Hunter replied, though he had resigned to his fate. Somehow, Igneous has overpowered him, despite having his two-key form.

"What happened to the old Hunter?" Igneous asked.

"What do you mean?" questioned Hunter. "I'm still me."

"The Hunter I know was the truest Spider Rider. With his noble heart, he would never, ever give up, until he saved everyone. He wouldn't be fixated on using a single power and quit because it didn't work."

Igneous' words hit Hunter hard. He looked down at the floor, clenching his fists for a moment, before facing Igneous again.

"You're right, you know," Hunter said. "I really was a fool. Thank you for making me realize it, before I really messed up."

"As long as you've learned your lesson, I'm glad," Igneous said.

"Hunter!" Corona too was glad at the outcome of things.

"Guys," said Hunter. "I couldn't ever consider myself a true Spider Rider if we don't go to Nuuma. Please, we have to go."

Before Igneous could answer, Lily ran towards them.

"The page is awake!"

* * *

><p>Grasshop, stripped of his power, even his robes that indicated his former place on the Big Four, wandered through the Insector lands.<p>

"I really messed up this time," he thought out loud. "What is my family going to do without me? Will they starve? How could I ever face them again? When they hear I was fired, they'll probably disown me."

Clenching his fists, he decided to keep walking.

"I'll find a way to get my position back. Somehow, I'll make it so far I actually become the Big Four top. Spider Riders, I'll crush you, and get those Oracle Keys!"


	4. 28- The Road to Nuuma

AN: Argh! The overly long journey to Nuuma was very much a part of the original story as well. But fortunately, it's a bit different. Also, I had to include Igneous' fanclub, because just the existence of them was pretty funny.

* * *

><p><strong>28- The Road to Nuuma<strong>

Hunter, Corona, Igneous and Sparkle crowded around the bed where the page was lying. Lumen was already in the room when they got there.

"Thank goodness you're alright," Hunter said.

"I'm thankful too," he replied. Though he acted bold during the whole ordeal, the page thought for sure he wouldn't live through it. "I guess Spirit Oracle had mercy on me."

Corona, though hesitant, decided to speak as well.

"You had something you were trying to tell me, right?"

"I did," replied the page. "Your name is Corona, isn't it?"

"It is," she answered.

"Not a very common name," he said. "It has to be you. Many years ago, you lived in Nuuma. You were in training to become an Oracle Handmaiden."

"An Oracle Handmaiden?" asked Corona. Well, that would explain a lot, like how she could glow and grant Hunter with the Oracle's power, how she would get these bad feelings sometimes.

"But… I don't remember that," Corona said. "I've never been able to remember who I was as a child. Where I lived, what I did, who my family was. Even if you tell me that, I still can't recall it."

"Amnesia?" the man wondered. "How terrible. That must be why you never returned. Had we known before now that you were still alive, we surely would have searched for you. I guess word doesn't really travel much between the nations."

"You're a handmaiden?" Hunter questioned. "That's pretty cool."

"You think so?" asked Corona. She was leaning more to the opposite conclusion.

"Yeah," said Hunter. "You're like Aqune. Handmaidens have amazing powers. With your help, now I'm positive we can save Nuuma!"

"Oh," Corona said, disappointed. Why did he have to bring up Aqune, Corona wondered to herself. Hunter didn't find her cool for what she was, but just because she was 'like Aqune.'

"Maiden Corona!" said the page. "You must go to Nuuma. I'm sure the queen would be overjoyed to see you."

"Right!" Hunter exclaimed. "It's our duty as true Spider Riders to go there. Don't worry, we're going to save the queen, and protect the Oracle Key."

"I agree," said Igneous. "I'm going to try and convince as many people as possible that we should go."

"As will I," Lumen added.

"You guys!" Hunter exclaimed, grateful for their cooperation.

"I… guess I should go," Corona said, her voice troubled.

Hunter looked at her, concerned.

* * *

><p>Buguese walked over to the parlor where Aqune always chanted. Aqune was there, but she was sitting still rather than working.<p>

"Aqune," Buguese said. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh," said Aqune. She wasn't sure how to reply. For, what exactly was wrong? She was feeling very uneasy for some reason. But she was supposed to be focusing on her work. She didn't think Buguese would accept that excuse. Still, it was enough to keep her from working.

"Honestly… I'm a little afraid," she said.

"Afraid of what?" Buguese asked.

"I don't know," she said. "But I feel like bad things are going to happen soon."

"Get up, Aqune," Buguese said. He reached his hand to hers, which she took, and lifted herself up from the ground. "Nothing bad is going to happen." Naturally, he had his own worries, but that was besides the point. Buguese wrapped his cape around Aqune, who felt a little calmer.

'Why do I feel comforted around Buguese?' Aqune thought to herself. She'd always wondered, where did she meet him, why did he show her sympathy, when she was a human, and just his servant?

Buguese stepped away from Aqune, and said bluntly, "We're leaving for Nuuma. Come with me."

And then, he turned away.

* * *

><p>Igneous had arranged to meet with Grey at the castle.<p>

"Fang!" he heard the voice of Grey call, as he ran to the meeting place.

"Claw," Igneous replied. The two shook hands, and smiled, always glad to see each other.

"You really want to go to Nuuma, don't you?" Grey spoke.

"Yes," replied Igneous. "But, I understand I'll be leaving a burden on you and the others. As a Spider Rider, it would be hypocritical of me to abandon the people of Nuuma. But I'd be abandoning Arachna all the same."

"No you won't be," Grey assured. "It's true that we soldiers rely too heavily on the Spider Riders. It's a weakness we've always grudgingly acknowledged. But, we're going to try our best to become so much stronger. Even with you away, Arachna will not be abandoned."

"Grey," Igneous said, moved by his friends' words.

It was then when a group of young girls ran into the room.

"Igneous, you're really leaving?!" one of them yelled.

"It's not fair!" another chimed in.

"Please bring me back a souvenir," said a third.

"Hey… calm down," Igneous replied.

"I see you still have a fan club," Grey commented.

"Igneous, is it true that you're gay and you're really dating Grey?" one of them asked.

Igneous stared at them, stunned.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, looking at Grey, who shrugged back.

"Aww… but Grey is cute too. I would've taken him as a consolation prize," one of the girls said.

"This is getting out of hand," said Igneous, flustered. "Yes, I'm going to Nuuma, but I will be back. I'm going to miss you girls. Also, I'm not into boys."

He swore to himself that he'd figure out who spread that rumor in the first place.

* * *

><p>"Hunter!" Lumen came into the room, with Sparkle at his side. "We've got a ship ready for the voyage."<p>

"A ship?" Hunter asked.

"Well how else will we get across the sea?" Lumen replied.

"I just never knew we had one," said Hunter.

"It's a ship that belonged to our father," said Sparkle, excitedly. "It's really big." She made a motion with her hands to show its size.

"That sounds awesome!" he exclaimed. "Don't you think, Corona?"

"Um… yeah," she replied, unenthusiastic.

So, she was still depressed, Hunter realized, frustrated.

"Hey, Corona," Hunter said. "I want you to know, I meant what I said before. I think it's cool that you're a handmaiden."

She looked surprised.

"You can do amazing things that I'm not able to. I think, if not for you, I wouldn't have even made it this far. And I also think we might not succeed in Nuuma without your help. I need you."

Corona blushed. Regardless of what way Hunter meant it in that last sentence, she felt really touched.

"Oh, Hunter." She smiled at him. "Thank you!"

"No problem," he said. "So, you're coming to Nuuma, right?"

"Of course I am," she said. "I'm not just a handmaiden, you know. I'm also a Spider Rider."

Igneous came to see the group soon after.

"The Arachnan army has agreed that we should go," he announced. "They're going to take care of the country in our absence."

"Alright!" Hunter exclaimed. "Then we're good to go!"

"I'm also coming," Sparkle asserted.

Lumen had a defeated look on his face.

"Don't forget," he said. "You have to be extremely careful. Don't stray away from me ever, unless I say it's too dangerous. Then get as far away as possible."

"Yes, Lumen," she sighed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Magma was wandering, a distance away from the castle. When a shadow suddenly came over him, he looked up.<p>

"Brutus, did you see that?"

"I did," replied Brutus. Above them was Buguese's transport.

"It seems to be headed toward the shore," said Magma. "That must mean that Buguese is headed for Nuuma. And if Buguese is there…"

"Portia," Brutus said.

"Yes, surely Aqune and Portia are with him," Magma agreed. "It looks like we'll have to head to Nuuma after all."


	5. 29- Trustworthy Comrades

**29- Trustworthy Comrades**

Hunter was anxious to depart as soon as possible, though the others were taking their time, he noticed.

"Igneous, how much do you have to pack?" he asked, seeing his comrade lugging a large and very heavy looking bag toward the ship.

"One should always be prepared," said Igneous.

"I wonder if I bought enough pots and pans," Corona thought out loud.

"What might you need those for?" Hunter asked nervously.

"For cooking, of course," said Corona. "Three meals a day, and maybe some snacks too. We're going to need to eat when we're out at sea."

"Well, yeah," he said. True, Hunter wasn't going the whole boat ride without food, but if Corona was the one doing the cooking, everyone would be too sick to fight by the time they made it.

"Hey, by the way, have any of you guys seen Magma?" Igneous asked.

"He said he wasn't coming," Corona replied.

"Really?" Igneous asked, surprised.

"I heard him say that too," Hunter added. "But didn't he say he wanted to fight with us once before? He's been living with us all this time, so he's just as much a part of the team as the rest of us."

"I guess that's just the way of a wanderer," Lumen commented, having been listening in a bit. "I'd like it if he joined us, but we can't force him."

"I guess so," Hunter said. "But I'm going to miss him."

Soon, they all started to board the ship.

"Are you sure it's okay to take Princess Sparkle?" Lily asked.

"It is," Lumen said. "You don't need to worry when I'm in charge."

Hunter groaned. Lumen could only sound responsible when it came to cute girls. Even if said cute girl was his sister, rather, especially if it were her. You could at least credit Lumen for being a protective older sibling.

Lily still looked worried, but she accepted it, and bid everyone farewell.

* * *

><p>At last, the boat had taken off.<p>

"Hey Lumen," said Hunter, as the two stood up on the deck. "You said this ship was your father's?"

"I did," he replied.

"Where is your father anyway? I was surprised to see that the ruler of Arachna was only a kid."

"He's dead," Lumen said bluntly. "But, I was very young then, and Sparkle was just a baby. I don't have too many memories of them."

"Still, I'm sorry to hear that," said Hunter.

"Dad and Mom were really cool!" Sparkle chimed in. "They were Spider Riders. Lumen told me that they sacrificed their lives to protect Arachna from an Insector attack."

"They did," Lumen said. "They were real warriors. Actually, Ebony belonged to my father. That may be why he's such a powerful spider. He has more experience in battle than I do."

"Most people probably do," Hunter mumbled under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Lumen asked.

"No, never mind," said Hunter. He looked over to Sparkle.

"Where did you get Hotarla from?" He did find Hotarla pretty unusual for a battle spider.

"Hotarla is Ebony's daughter," Sparkle said.

"Kyu kyu!" Hotarla replied.

"Huh? Really?" Hunter wondered.

"She's still young, but she'll probably grow up to be really strong," Sparkle assured.

"But now she's just little and cute, just like you," said Lumen. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go take a nap. Reflecting on the past is exhausting."

Soon after Lumen went inside, Corona and Igneous came out.

"Hunter, did you hear something?" Corona asked.

"Hear something?" Hunter wondered. "No. I was out here talking to Lumen and Sparkle."

"We did," said Igneous. "It may have been coming from the other deck."

"Well, no one should be on board but us," Sparkle said.

"What if it's an Insector!" Hunter realized.

"Maybe we should go investigate," Shadow stated. "I don't know if it's an Insector, but it's true that no one else should be here but us."

Cautiously, the team headed towards the opposite deck.

There, they didn't see any Insectors, but a disturbing sight awaited them. It was Magma, leaning over the side of the ship barfing.

"Magma?!" they all yelled in shock.

He turned around.

"Oh, hi guys. I've never been on a boat before. I didn't realize how nauseating it-"

He paused, having to turn around and throw up again.

"Umm… Magma, maybe you should go in and lie down," Igneous said. "Then we can discuss what you're doing here."

"I suppose," Magma mumbled.

Magma managed to make it into one of the empty rooms without throwing up again. Though, the others bought an empty bucket into his room just in case it were necessary.

"I thought you didn't want to come," Hunter said, though it was obvious from his tone he was happy Magma had a change of heart.

"I didn't," Magma replied. "But Brutus and I saw something. Portia is going to Nuuma!"

Hunter gasped.

"How do you know that?"

"Because Buguese's transport seemed to be headed toward the water. I doubt he was taking a trip to the beach."

"Oh man, then that also means they got a head start," Hunter realized. "But, we'll still beat them. After all, now we have Magma and Brutus on our side. That's even more power!"

"Hey, are you two really members of the Spider Riders?" Corona asked. "Or are you just wanderers."

"I'm a Spider Rider," Magma declared. "Of course, our goal is to find Portia. But, I feel good about coming with you. Well… maybe not good. I feel really sick. But we're going to help the people of Nuuma too. Isn't that right, Brutus?"

"Right," Brutus replied.

"I'm glad," said Hunter. "Welcome officially to the team."

"Hey," said Corona. "Why don't I go cook something for you all now?"

"Umm… actually, I was hoping I could cook," said Hunter.

"Ugh… don't talk about food," Magma groaned.

"Sorry," Hunter said. He took Corona's hand, and dragged her out of the room.

"What's this about?" Corona asked.

"At least let me help you cook," Hunter asked.

"Well, alright," Corona said.

* * *

><p>'Wait,' Corona thought to herself. 'Hunter and I are alone together. He may only be here because he doesn't like my cooking, but… we're alone. Together. What should I say? What should I do?'<p>

"Corona, are you okay?" Hunter asked.

"Oh… uh, sorry."

Corona was stirring together a sauce that they started making, and had completely spaced out.

"I need to add spices!" she realized. She grabbed some jars that she's bought with her, and proceeded to dump in nearly an entire jar of hot pepper.

"W-wait, what are you doing?!" Hunter yelled.

"Adding flavor," she said, and was about to do the same with her jar of salt.

"That's too much," Hunter said, grabbing the salt away. The damage had already been done, but he wouldn't let this sauce turn out any worse.

Eventually, they finished making a simple pasta and sauce dinner. Hunter hoped that it would be mostly edible. Well, if anything they could just eat the pasta and skip the sauce.

The two carried out their meal to the dining area, where Sparkle, Igneous and Lumen were waiting. Lumen had been filled in about Magma's arrival. And as for Magma himself, they figured it would be best not to give him the food unless he asked for any.

"So, what do you think?" Corona asked, as the others began to eat.

Igneous was nervous, but slowly tested it.

"It's… not bad, actually," he said.

"The sauce is too hot," Sparkle said, and quickly went for a glass of water.

Corona laughed nervously.

Hunter took a deep breath and started to shovel some down.

"It's hot," he said. "But that makes it kind of interesting. Alright! Let's eat as much as we can so we're in top condition!"


	6. 30- The Mystery of the Ghost Ship

AN: Hoped to make this interesting without it being too similar to the original "Ghost Ship" episode.

* * *

><p><strong>30- The Mystery of the Ghost Ship<strong>

"Ugh," Hunter groaned.

It was morning, but Hunter was not at all refreshed. He'd hardly gotten a wink of sleep the night before. He recounted in his head the insane misadventures he'd had.

It all started when Igneous knocked on his door. Well, at first he wasn't sure the person even was Igneous. His infamous hair spike was completely down. Anyway, Igneous needed help finding some things in his room. To Hunter's shock, the entire room looked like a train wreck, and this is considering they were only on board less than a day.

Next, Sparkle came to his door. Apparently, she had a nightmare, and came to Hunter looking for comfort. Hunter wondered why she didn't go to Lumen instead. Then again, Lumen was probably sleeping soundly like usual. Hunter stayed with Sparkle until she went to sleep, and put her back in her own room.

As he headed back to his room, he heard noises from the kitchen. Though it was pitch dark outside, Corona was inside, claiming she wanted to get a head start on breakfast. The kitchen was nearly as messy as Igneous' room, and didn't smell pleasant either. Hunter convinced her to get to sleep and wait 'til the morning.

As the final icing on the cake, it wasn't just the kitchen that smelled horrible. Magma was back on deck barfing up a storm, as he'd filled up the bucket in his room. Hunter really didn't want to clean that up, so he just left it alone.

All in all, maybe he got an hour of sleep.

Hunter sleepily wandered up to the deck to look outside. He was surprised at the sight he saw up ahead.

"Land!" he exclaimed. He wondered if anyone else was awake. He had to tell them.

Eventually, he did gather the others up on the deck.

"There is land up ahead," Lumen said. "But, I wonder if it's really Nuuma."

"What?" Hunter replied.

"There's something unusual about it."

"Why don't we dock the ship and see?" Magma suggested. He was anxious to just get off.

"Alright," Lumen agreed. "It looks like it's going to get stormy soon. We'll be safer on land."

Indeed, a fog was beginning to darken the skies.

* * *

><p>On Buguese's flying transport, the fog was also becoming an issue.<p>

"I can't see a thing out," Beerain commented, glancing out the window. She was really only standing there because Buguese was.

"It doesn't matter," Buguese said. "The auto-pilot should still take us where we want to go. If the storms becomes too bad, it may interfere with the ships' internal mechanisms, but I hope that will not be a concern."

Aqune was chanting, but overheard what the other two were saying.

"I can feel the location of the Oracle Key in Nuuma," she decided to mention. "No matter how much fog there is, I should still be able to pin-point the location."

"Excellent," said Buguese.

'That pretentious brat,' Beerain thought to herself. 'Why is Buguese so quick to praise her? She doesn't even have the right to be speaking with us.'

Aqune then realized something else, as she focused on the Oracle Key's energy. The Spider Riders' Keys were also nearby. Though she didn't want a combat situation to erupt, she reluctantly told Buguese.

"Why don't I go and attack them for you?" Beerain suggested.

"No," Buguese replied. "Though I don't want them getting in our way, we shouldn't stray off course, especially in a storm. We will attack, but let's wait until we reach land."

Beerain glared, frustrated.

* * *

><p>As the Spider Riders started walking through the land, out of nowhere, a ship emerged from the fog.<p>

"A ship on land?" Hunter wondered.

"Where did it come from?" asked Igneous. "It just… appeared. Like… like a ghost."

"Oh, you afraid?" asked Magma, amused.

"No, not at all!" Igneous insisted.

Magma walked up behind him. "Boo!"

"Ahh!" Igneous ran ahead, freaked.

"I knew you were afraid," said Magma.

"I'm not afraid," Igneous argued. "You just startled me."

An old man then emerged from the ship.

"Who are you?" Hunter asked. "And can you tell us if we're on Nuuma?"

"Nuuma?" the man replied. "No, this isn't Nuuma, but you're close. This is a floating island."

"Floating?!" Corona exclaimed. "Then, are we going to drift away from our ship?"

"Little by little, yes," the old man answered. "But I could help you get back to it. Why don't you come on board?"

"Maybe if you tell us who you are first," Igneous demanded.

"Me? I'm the Lost Mariner."

"The Lost Mariner?!" Magma exclaimed. "For real?!"

"Who's that?" asked Hunter.

"He was a friend of the Hero Brade!" Magma shouted.

"The Hero Brade… isn't he long dead?" Corona wondered.

"D-dead?" Igneous stuttered.

"Why don't you come on board?" the Mariner asked again. "There's a lot I think you Spider Riders should know."

* * *

><p>"So, Lost Mariner! Can you tell us about Brade?!" Magma was clinging to the man, who looked rather disturbed. "Was he really awesome?! What did he like to do on a rainy day? His favorite color? Measurements?"<p>

"Umm…" the Lost Mariner said. "Step back a few feet, and then I'll tell you what I can."

"Alright! I'd like to hear your stories too," said Hunter.

"Brade was my best friend," the Lost Mariner began. "Once, we went on a great adventure, when Nuuma was under attack. I helped him find the way, with my skills in navigation. And with his incredible bravery, he saved the kingdom."

"He's so wonderful!" Magma responded, tears of joy streaming down his face.

"Hey, do you know Digger Steele?" Hunter wondered.

"I never got the chance to meet him personally," Lost Mariner replied. "But Brade speaks highly of him, and I've heard amazing stories."

"He was my Grandpa," Hunter exclaimed.

"Really?" the Lost Mariner asked, in awe.

"Of course it's true," said Hunter.

"He may have been the greatest of Spider Riders," Lost Mariner said. "They called him, 'The Brave.' He fought boldly, and never, ever gave up. He and Brade together thwarted many powerful Insectors. Even Mantid himself. He had a very wonderful romance too, with Spirit Oracle."

"Wait… what?!" Hunter yelled. The others too had stunned expressions. "Isn't Spirit Oracle just… like a deity?"

"She is," the Lost Mariner said. "But once, she was different. She lived on this planet, like all of us. I'm not sure of all the details, but they say Spirit Oracle was lost from this world when the four Oracle Keys became separated. But it's possible to restore her to this world again when they're gathered. It's just a shame that she and Digger will never be reunited."

"That's sad," Corona said. "For lovers to be torn apart like that."

"It was foretold in legend that there would be a second coming of the Brave," the Lost Mariner replied. "If you're truly the grandson of Digger Steele, then that may be you, boy."

"Me?" Hunter questioned.

"Yes," Mariner replied. "You can gather the four Oracle Keys, and be united with Spirit Oracle."

Corona felt a pain in her heart, hearing this.

'Hunter is destined to be united with Spirit Oracle?' she wondered. 'That… that can't be true, can it?'

"Enough of this mushy love story," said Magma. "Can't we hear more about Hero Brade's incredible adventures?"

"It seems there's no time for that," Lost Mariner answered. "The fog is fading away. With it, I must go too. Don't worry though, your boat is still close to shore."

"Huh? Go where?" Sparkle asked.

All of a sudden, the Mariner, and the ship too were gone. The Spider Riders once again stood on the land.

"What was that?" Igneous wondered. "I… I must have been dreaming! That's it! People and ships don't just vanish into thin air."

"I refuse to believe it wasn't real!" said Magma. "I really met a ghost who really knew Hero Brade!"

"It was not a ghost!" Igneous argued. "He's just really old! And he vanished because of magic!"

"The second coming of the Brave," Hunter thought out loud, proud of his new title.

"Hunter," Corona sighed. After all, the bad omens she saw were becoming a reality. And not in the way she'd ever imagined it.


	7. 31- A Parting Trap

AN: I've noticed while working on this story that Grasshop can be super-fun to write. I never really write him much, though.

* * *

><p><strong>31- A Parting Trap<strong>

Grasshop hadn't forgotten about his plans to crush the Spider Riders and steal the Oracle Keys. Well, naturally he was distressed when his travels bought him to Arachnan territory, and he heard talk in the streets that the Spider Riders had all left for Nuuma.

And so, because he didn't have a boat, or a flying transport of his own, the dedicated bug worked as quickly as he could, with parts he had stored in a secret location, to build a flying machine. He would single-handedly peddle it and make it to Nuuma. Well, that was the plan, anyway. But stormy weather came, and Grasshop had crash-landed down on an island, where he still was today.

"Why me?" he mused. "Why can I never succeed in anything? I know Nuuma can't be far from here, but yet here I am on this lonely little island, without any tools to even fix my poor little machine. The mighty Grasshop has taken a terrible fall."

The Spider Riders, who had successfully made it back onto their ship, had only been sailing for a short while when they heard voices up ahead.

"Don't tell me it's another ghost," Lumen said.

Igneous bit his lips nervously, but chose not to say anything.

"I don't think it's a ghost," Hunter replied. "It sounds like Grasshop's voice."

"Grasshop?" Corona questioned. "What is he doing here?"

But she saw, as the ship approached another small island, the unmistakable figure of Grasshop on the shore.

'What's that ship?' Grasshop wondered to himself. 'Wait, it's coming this way? Maybe I could escape this island if I got on board.' He then called. "Help! SOS! No wait, you're on the ship. That doesn't even make sense! Just save me!"

"He wants our help?" Hunter asked, puzzled.

"Obviously, we can't help him," said Igneous. "This is a trap for sure."

"I don't know," Hunter said.

This got him a collection of weird looks from everyone else.

"No, really," Hunter said. "Grasshop was annoying, and he was evil, but he was never really much of a threat. I kind of feel sorry for the guy. We beat him up more times than I can count."

"Exactly. He's _evil_," said Magma. "It doesn't matter if he's weak. We can't seriously let him on board this ship."

"Why not give him a chance?" Sparkle suggested. "Doesn't he look kind of sad?"

"Well… he does," Corona replied, though she wasn't really sure if helping him was a great idea.

"How about this," said Hunter. "We go over and talk to him, try to find out what he's up to, and then make a decision to let him onto the boat or leave him on the floating island."

"Alright," Corona agreed.

"I'll stay on the boat," Lumen said. "That way, we can ensure it doesn't stray too far from shore… or the shore doesn't stray too far from the boat. Sparkle, you should stay as well."

Sparkle looked disappointed, but nodded reluctantly, especially because Hotarla didn't look like she wanted to go either.

Well, when the group of Hunter, Corona, Igneous and Magma left the boat and stepped onto the island, Grasshop was shocked to say the least. The Spider Riders that he had been trying to track down actually came to him.

"Hey, Grasshop!" Hunter called. "What are you doing here?"

Though Hunter sounded somewhat cheerful in asking, Grasshop was pretty worried by Magma and Igneous' murderous expressions.

"Well you see," he said. "I'm stranded."

"You were heading to Nuuma too?" Magma asked.

"Yeah, I was," he answered. "But not as part of the invasion."

"I can see through your pathetic lies," Magma replied.

"R-really, it's not a lie!" Grasshop whimpered. He tried to make the most pathetic expression possible, which wasn't too hard because he felt horrible anyway.

"Well, he might not be lying," Corona said, though she still had her doubts too. "Grasshop, if you're not part of the invasion, what business do you have in Nuuma?"

"First, you should know that I'm not with the other Insectors at all," Grasshop explained. "Back when you annoying heroes thwarted my last brilliant plan, that was the last straw, and Mantid fired me. Mean old Buguese kicked me out, and Beerain said mean things to me too. All I ever did was for the sake of my precious family, and now I can't help them at all. Not unless I do something to get myself in a favorable position again."

"You have a family?" Corona questioned.

"Yeah," he said. "What, you think no woman has ever fallen for my charm?"

She shivered, not seeing any charm at all. And it bought back memories to that awful dream she had where Grasshop was in love with her.

"So, you want to be able to help your family is all?" said Hunter. "That doesn't sound so bad. I can't believe they kicked you out. Those Insectors are so cold."

"I know," Grasshop agreed. "They're as chilly as it is when you eat a popsicle in the arctic. Not that I've tried it, but it sounds cold."

'Wait,' Grasshop thought to himself. 'Why am I sitting here acting friendly with the Spider Riders? This is my chance to attack them, and take the Keys. But, now that I think of it, I still can't get off this island. If I can win over their trust, they'll take me onto their ship, and then I'll take the Oracle Keys and the ship, and bring them back to Mantid-sama. Stupid Buguese and Beerain can go off to Nuuma and maybe get that one Key if they're lucky, but Mantid-sama will love me even more, because I bought him two. Not to mention, my kids will find me super cool, and my wife won't be able to stop swooning over me like when we were lovesick teenagers.'

"So, how is going to Nuuma going to help you get a better position?" asked Igneous, curious. "If the Insectors fired you, they're not going to let you back in so easily just by showing up there."

"I know," Grasshop said. "Isn't it sad? What can I ever do to gain their favor again? A failure like me couldn't possibly make a difference."

Being the dramatic guy he was, it wasn't too hard for him to make a stream of tears for effect.

"Wait, I know! Maybe I can't ever get back into Mantid-sama's good graces. I think I should just give up, and go find myself a new profession when I get back home. Maybe a carpenter. That sounds fun. But it's a hard profession to break into if you're not a termite. Oh, don't worry, I'm sure I'll think of something."

"I guess that's a good idea," said Hunter, though he was fairly weirded out. "Alright, we'll help you off the island. But if you do anything bad, we might change our mind and throw you overboard."

"No! Nothing bad!" said Grasshop. "I promise."

"Really?" Magma asked, looking at Hunter.

"Why not?" said Hunter. "I think he's as sick of the other Insectors as we are. He does have a family he loves, and besides, he isn't really a threat to us in battle."

"Yeah, I agree with Hunter," said Corona.

Magma sighed, but decided to go along with Hunter's judgment for now. Especially because Igneous had nothing to say on the matter either, seemingly trusting Hunter as well.

And so, the Spider Riders bought Grasshop on board their ship.

'This is perfect,' Grasshop thought to himself. 'My sad act worked like a charm! As for getting the Keys, it's a good thing I bought one last trump card along with me for safe keeping.'

As soon as he got the chance, and positioned himself close enough to Hunter to go for the Keys, Grasshop unleashed a Machine-Sector onboard.

"Suckers!" he yelled, and grabbed at Hunter. Meanwhile, the weight of the enormous bug was crushing the ship. The wood began to crack.

"The Keys are mine! All mine!" said Grasshop.

"As if I'd let you take them," said Hunter, annoyed. Actually, he was rather disappointed. "I guess Insectors really are evil. Magma, I'm sorry. You can take care of-"

Although, as he tried to finish his sentence, he fell back in the swaying boat. It was going under, fast.

"No!" Lumen exclaimed. "Our father's boat!"

But the thrashing of the violent machine continued. One by one, the passengers were thrown out into the sea. Even Grasshop, much to his dismay. The waves, which were still fairly strong from the recently passed storm, swept them away. As for the heavy metal machine, it sunk down to the sea, along with the boat.


	8. 32- Aqune's Secret

AN: Admittedly, my number one issue with the Spider Riders canon is that we don't learn much of anything about Aqune's past, and she never gets her memory back. I still can't imagine why they cut this. So, I couldn't wait to get to this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>32- Aqune's Secret<strong>

Hunter's eyes shot open, and he saw above him a clear sky.

"Huh?" Sitting up, he took in the surrounding area, and found that he was on a beach.

"Did we make it to Nuuma this time?" he wondered. "Or is this another island?" Then, he gasped, as it all came back to him. Grasshop tricked them, and they fell from the ship. Somehow, he survived, but where was everyone else?

"Corona!" he called. "Magma! Igneous! Lumen! Sparkle!" Suddenly, and much to his relief, he spotted Corona.

"Hunter!" Corona exclaimed. "What's happening? Where is this?"

"We washed ashore," Hunter said. "Grasshop attacked us, remember?"

"Yeah," said Corona.

"Hey!" It was Magma's voice. Once he'd spotted his comrades, he ran to them.

"Good, you're safe too," said Hunter. "But… where are Igneous and the others?"

"They couldn't have-" Corona began.

"No, let's not expect the worst," Hunter said. "They must be somewhere on land. We've just got to look for them."

"Okay, Hunter," said Corona, feeling a bit more optimistic.

"Unfortunately, you won't make it any further!" came Buguese's voice. He leapt down from the sky, with Aqune by his side, wearing her mask and fully transformed.

"Aqune!" Hunter shouted.

"Now's our chance to get back Portia, Brutus!" said Magma.

"Destroy them, Aqune!" Buguese ordered.

Aqune leapt into battle with no delay, intent on murder.

"Let's transform," Hunter said, barely dodging Aqune's first attack.

"Right!" said Magma and Corona.

"Oracle's Power!"

"Oracle's Soul!"

"Oracle's Devotion!"

The three were in Rider form, and ready for action. That action came instantly, as Aqune's swift attacks began. She easily had the upper hand.

Buguese laughed mockingly, seeing this.

"All three of you can't even handle one opponent?" he said.

"It's time to try the Oracle Key," Hunter decided. But as he released the Key, and was about to call for its power, something strange happened. A bright light emitted from the Key, and surrounded him, as well as Corona, Aqune and Magma. When the light faded, all of them were gone from that spot.

"Aqune!" Buguese exclaimed. "Where are you?!" But there wasn't a trace of her.

* * *

><p>Aqune saw a temple. Within it were many young women, kneeling down and chanting prayers to the Oracle.<p>

"That girl, Aqune is amazing," she heard a voice say. "At such a young age, she already has a deeper connection to Spirit Oracle than the rest of the students."

"And a kind and gentle heart," another woman replied. "I wonder, could she be the one?"

"Now, let's not jump to conclusions," the first woman responded.

Aqune too was chanting with them. And as this was going on, she heard a loud and frightening noise.

"The Insectors! They're here!" a voice yelled. "We must protect the Oracle Key."

Aqune wasn't really certain what was happening, but she heard screaming in the streets, loud blasts. She knew something was very wrong.

"You must get to safety, Aqune," said one of the women from earlier, a teacher at the school. She took the girl by the hand and ran outside, to an alley near the school. There was an open storage shed there that was mainly used for junk. Nothing the Insectors would probably have any need for.

"Stay here," the teacher instructed.

Obedient, Aqune stayed, but she peaked out the open door, wanting to know just what was going on in the city. She couldn't see much, but it sounded violent.

"Don't think we're not going to fight back, you scum!" someone yelled. "It's your fault for underestimating the power of us mere humans when we come together!" And then, the bloodied body of an Insector was thrown into the alleyway.

Aqune gasped at the sight, but immediately was struck with concern. Wandering out from the shed, she kneeled down by his side and began to chant.

Light came around her, and some of his wounds began to close up. Aqune breathed deeply, feeling rather weak from exerting the energy, but also pleased with herself. She didn't want to let this man die.

It was then when he woke up, and was certainly surprised to see a young human watching over him.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" said Aqune. "I'm a handmaiden, but I'm still in training, so I might not be very strong yet."

"You healed me?" The Insector asked, looking stunned.

"Of course," said Aqune. "I hate to see anyone hurt or suffering."

"Don't you know who I am?"

Aqune shook her head.

"If you did, you would know the grave mistake you made," he said, while trying to get up from the ground. "I am Buguese of the Big Four."

"I'm Aqune," she replied. "And I don't think you should move yet. I didn't heal you completely."

"You talk to me as if I'm not an enemy," he said.

"You're not my enemy," Aqune replied. "Maybe we can be friends. Actually, I don't have any friends. I don't have time to play, because I'm always busy training. You'll be my first friend!"

"You don't understand a thing," Buguese said, standing up despite Aqune's warnings.

"You're leaving?" Aqune asked.

"Yes," said Buguese. "I have more pressing matters, which you have given me the chance to fulfill."

"Alright," Aqune said sadly. "But come back any time. I want to see you again, Buguese."

As Buguese slipped away, it was then when a group of people came to the alleyway.

"Buguese is alive?!" one exclaimed. "Girl, what happened?"

"I saved him," Aqune said. "It was sad, seeing him hurt."

"Then you're just as bad as him!" a man exclaimed.

"He's a terrible enemy!" someone else said.

"Isn't that girl a handmaiden?" a woman asked.

"Yes. For the Oracle to grant powers to dirt like her, what a terrible waste."

Aqune felt someone slap her across the face, and she fell to the ground.

"You should just die now!"

"Get out of this city!" people started to yell. "For your act of treason, you're not welcome here anymore."

Aqune, confused and crushed, started to cry. She ran away from the crowds as fast as she could.

Then, the teacher from earlier approached her.

"Aqune," she said. "Your actions may have been a disaster. But yet, it shows that you truly understand the mercy of Spirit Oracle better than anyone. I'm almost certain now, that you're really the chosen one. Come with me. There's something I want you to have."

Aqune followed her to a room in the temple.

"Take these," the teacher said. "I think Spirit Oracle would want you to have them." She handed Aqune two items. The Oracle Key, and a manacle.

Aqune looked at them, confused.

"Now," said the teacher. "You have to leave this city, or bad things might happen to you. You are in danger not just from the Insectors, but the humans as well. There are some ships leaving with evacuees. Get on board, and never return."

"But…" Aqune tried to protest.

"You must!" the teacher insisted. She took Aqune to one of the transports, and made sure she was inside. It took off shortly.

However, that transport came under attack by buzzrays, and was shot down somewhere over Arachna.

The next thing Aqune realized, she was in a dark forest. It looked that way anyway, but her head hurt so much. How did she even get there? She wasn't even sure. In her hands, she had a manacle. Why?

All of a sudden, Buguese appeared in front of her. He was limping somewhat, still not at full strength.

"It's you," he said. "How strange fate is for us to meet again here."

"Wh-who are you?" asked Aqune.

Buguese was surprised.

"You don't remember?"

"I'm sorry," Aqune said. "Everything… is fuzzy…"

"Then come with me," said Buguese. "You don't have a place among the humans anymore. I saw the way they treated you. Your new life will be devoted to using the Oracle's light for the Insectors' sake alone."

Aqune, still dazed, passed out then. And that part of her life was forgotten completely. Until now.

* * *

><p>Hunter, Corona and Magma saw her up ahead. Aqune was lying on the floor, asleep. Fragments of her shattered mask were beside her.<p>

"Aqune!" Hunter called.

The three Riders could hear her mumbling Buguese's name.


	9. 33- The Great Magician Insect

AN: And... it's finally time for the introduction of Brade.

* * *

><p><strong>33- The Great Magician Insect<strong>

To Corona's shock, Hunter made no delay to run to Aqune's side. He picked her up in his arms.

"Aqune! Are you okay?"

"Hunter?" said Aqune, confused. "Where am I?"

"Umm… I don't really know," said Hunter, a bit embarrassed. "It's some kind of cave, I think."

"Hunter," called Corona. "Aqune's okay. I think you can put her down now."

"Oh yeah," he said nervously.

Aqune laughed, as she got up from the ground. Then, her expression turned solemn.

"I remember everything," she said.

"Remember?" Hunter asked.

"I could never remember who I was before I lived with the Insectors," said Aqune. "But now, it's all finally clear."

"What happened to you?" asked Hunter. "Did Buguese do something to you to make you forget? Why were you saying his name?"

"I was?" Aqune asked, blushing slightly. She looked down. "It's because I want to see him again," she said. "And no, I didn't lose my memory because of him."

"Why don't you tell us everything," said Corona.

"Alright," Aqune replied. And she recounted the story to them as best she could.

"So, Portia was given to you in Nuuma?" asked Magma, only really caring about that part of the story.

"Yes," she said. "I don't know how she got there."

"I see," Magma replied. "But at least, now she and Brutus can finally be together again."

The two spiders had been happily re-united there in the cave.

"You know," said Corona. "I also don't remember much of my childhood. I'm a little jealous that you were able to remember."

"Really?" said Aqune. To her, Corona seemed pretty normal, and not like her. Though, she supposed most everyone led 'normal' lives compared to her. "Well, don't worry. I'm sure your memories will return to you one day."

"Now that I've heard the story, I still don't get it," Hunter began. "Why do you want to see Buguese again? He controls you with those masks and forces you to fight against us."

"I know that," said Aqune. "I hate to fight, and I don't like wearing masks. But you know, until recently, Buguese never made me fight. I never even left the Insector lands. Then something changed. And even despite that, he's still someone very important to me. People may not always get along with loved ones, but once a bond is formed, I believe it's always still there somewhere. There are ways to reconcile."

"That's pretty deep," said Hunter. "But I agree. Maybe if we all tried to get along with each other, there wouldn't have to be anymore fighting."

"But now there is conflict," said Magma. "And somehow I don't think we can stop the invasion in Nuuma with love."

"I know that," Hunter replied. "But now, what's important is finding a way out of this cave! I didn't see an exit anywhere, but we should never give up!"

"Because there is no exit!" came a voice.

The four Riders looked to each other, confused.

* * *

><p>Buguese had returned to his transport, where Beerain was waiting.<p>

"Aqune is gone," he said bitterly.

Beerain didn't expect to hear that, but it certainly perked her interests.

"Is that really so bad?" she asked.

"Yes," replied Buguese, looking away. "You know that Aqune is an Oracle Handmaiden. Without her powers, we can't survive."

"Of course," said Beerain. "But we could always find a new handmaiden once we get to Nuuma. Aren't there plenty there?"

Buguese scowled.

"We have to find Aqune," he said. "Getting to Nuuma can wait. She must be somewhere."

"If you say so," she replied unenthusiastically.

* * *

><p>None of the Riders could figure out where the voice was coming from.<p>

"What do you mean, there's no way out?" asked Shadow.

"Yeah, and can you tell us who you are?" Hunter added.

"Hmm…" he said. "You can call me the great magician insect. And isn't that convenient, because magic is the answer you're looking for."

"Insect?" asked Corona. "You're an Insector?"

"Maybe," he replied. "Maybe not."

"Well which is it?" asked Shadow.

"You guys," said Aqune. "I think I can feel his presence. That means he has some connection to Spirit Oracle."

"Where is he?!" Hunter asked, excitedly.

"Just follow me," she said, and started running ahead.

The others followed her through the winding caves. Eventually, they reached the figure of an old-looking Insector.

"You are an Insector!" Magma exclaimed. "This is some kind of trap, isn't it?"

"Why would I set a trap, when you're already trapped within the cave?" the magician replied.

"I guess that's a good point," Aqune commented.

"I commend you for finding me, girl," he said to Aqune. "I have a feeling you had a very interesting experience in this cave."

Aqune nodded.

"My memories returned to me."

"Of course," replied the magician. "They call this place Memory Sealed Cave. They say sometimes a person will recall their forgotten memories. At least the memories you had of this life."

"Hm?" replied Aqune. "What do you mean?"

"You'll find out in due time," the magician said. "Anyway, since you've found me, I may help you get out of this cave."

"May help us?" asked Corona. "If you have the way out, why can't you just show us?"

"Yeah!" said Hunter. "We have to get out of here. We want to save the people of Nuuma. And our friends Igneous, Lumen and Sparkle are missing. We've got to find them again!"

"Of course you have things to do," the magician answered. "But I wonder if you're truly ready for those things."

"Of course we are!" said Hunter. "If we weren't prepared, we wouldn't have left Arachna in the first place."

"You sound confident," he said. "By the way, I think I should tell you a little about myself. First, I'm not really an Insector. I just took this guise for the fun of it."

A light came around him, and in place of the Insector was a very short old man.

"I wasn't lying about having magic though." He waved the staff that he held in his hand. "You've probably heard of me. My name is Brade."

Magma was stunned.

"The Hero Brade?!" he exclaimed, and nearly was hyperventilating.

"Yes, I'm that Brade," the man replied.

"My hero!" Magma yelled, and ran to him, taking him into a painfully tight embrace.

"My oxygen…" Brade mumbled.

"I've wanted to meet you for so, so long!" yelled Magma. "Ever since I was little, you were my absolute hero. I know everything about you. Well, not everything. Now that you're here, I can ask you all the questions I have that the legends never talked about. Tell me, do you prefer boxers or briefs?"

"Will you please let go?" asked Brade. Magma reluctantly did so.

Hunter, Corona and Aqune could only stare, rather disturbed by what they just witnessed. None of them even had a chance yet to register the fact that they were actually meeting someone as famous as Brade.

"What is your answer?" Magma asked, much calmer this time.

Brade didn't answer his question though. Instead, he went over to see Corona and Aqune.

"I just noticed, but you two are beautiful young ladies," he said.

"Thank you," Aqune replied.

"Yeah, thanks," said Corona, but she felt a little weird, wondering if she was being hit on by this old guy.

"Alright," said Hunter. "If you're really a legendary hero, can you please help us get out of here now?"


	10. 34- Escape from the Sealed Cave

**34- Escape from the Sealed Cave**

"I can help you escape." After a pause, Brade had finally decided to answer. "But, prepared as you sound, I'm not sure any of you are ready yet."

"Why do you keep saying that?" asked Hunter. "What is it we're lacking?"

"I didn't say you're lacking anything," Brade replied. "You might be ready, but I haven't seen your abilities for myself."

"Oh, I see," said Hunter. "So is it a duel you want?"

"I don't mean your fighting talent," said Brade. "I mean your heart as a Spider Rider. I've fought alongside many Riders back in the day. And all of them were amazing people."

"I know!" said Magma. "I've read every book written about you. If it's a story of the past you want to tell, please allow me to tell it for you."

"I wasn't really going to tell a story," said Brade.

"Oh." Magma looked disappointed.

"All I was going to tell you is that I too was a Spider Rider."

"Really?!" Hunter exclaimed. "That's so cool!"

"I still have my manacle today," he added. "And my spider partner Dagger."

"That's wonderful!" Magma cheered. "If you're a Spider Rider, then you and I can fight by each other's side."

"That's not going to happen," Brade replied. "And… no offense to you. It's just that I don't plan on fighting at all ever again."

"You don't want to fight?" asked Corona. "But… the people of Nuuma are in trouble. Don't you feel bad for them?"

"I know that they're in trouble," Brade said. "But my time as a warrior has passed. I fought many battles in my days, and saved many lives. But now I'm old and tired. It's time to put things in the hands of your generation."

Magma still looked very disappointed, as did Hunter.

"Come on, you can't be that old," Hunter said.

"I'm quite a bit older than you can imagine," replied Brade.

"How old are you?" asked Aqune, curiously.

"I can't reveal all my secrets," Brade replied. He then cleared his throat. "Now, Spider Riders, are you ready to be tested?"

"Yeah," said Hunter. "If it's the only way you'll let us out of this cave, we'll do it."

The others all nodded in agreement.

"Very well." Brade raised his staff, and released its magical energy.

* * *

><p>"Buguese, are you really going to keep circling these caves?" Beerain asked, boredly.<p>

"Yes," said Buguese. "I can not give up until I find Aqune."

"She's obviously not here," Beerain said.

Buguese was terribly frustrated, just wishing to break something, though he knew that was impractical.

"Why?" he asked himself. "Why were you taken away from me?"

* * *

><p>Each of the Spider Riders found themselves alone, in a different part of the cave.<p>

"Hello!" Hunter called. "Anyone there?"

But he didn't get an answer.

"Brade must have separated us," Shadow suggested.

"Then, is the test to find each other?" Hunter wondered. He didn't know for sure, but nonetheless, he knew he definitely needed to look for them. He started to run down a bend.

* * *

><p>"Where is everyone?" Corona thought worriedly.<p>

"Stay calm, Corona," Venus spoke.

"Yeah, I know I should," Corona replied. Then, she remembered something.

"Aqune used her power to locate Brade, because he was a Spider Rider. If I'm an Oracle Handmaiden too, then maybe I can use my power to find everyone else!"

She began to concentrate on the one she wanted to see most. Hunter.

* * *

><p>"Oh man," Magma said. "Sorry, Brutus. One minute we had Portia in our sights, and now she's gone again. Not to mention…" he was crying way overdramatically "Hero Brade-sama isn't here either!"<p>

"Let's find Portia and the others," said Brutus.

"I know," replied Magma. "We will. Hero Brade didn't even answer my question yet, after all!"

* * *

><p>Aqune looked around at her surroundings.<p>

"Where did everyone go?" she wondered.

"Brutus…" Portia said, feeling lonely.

"You want to see him again, don't you?" asked Aqune, smiling. "Don't worry, Portia. I can sense where Magma is with my powers. We'll find him and everyone else."

* * *

><p>"Hunter!" Corona exclaimed. Finally, she found him. She was impressed that her powers really worked.<p>

Corona really wanted to run up to Hunter and embrace him, but she thought it would be too embarrassing and extreme. They were only separated for a few minutes.

"Good, I'm not alone anymore," said Hunter. "I'm glad I found you."

Corona smiled. "Now we should find the others, right?"

* * *

><p>"There you are!" Aqune said, having finally reached Magma's location.<p>

"Portia!" Magma and Brutus exclaimed.

"Brutus…" said Portia.

Aqune was glad that went well.

"Let's not forget about finding Hunter and Corona," Aqune said.

"And Hero Brade!" Magma added.

"Yeah," Aqune said, sweating.

* * *

><p>Hunter and Corona's group finally met face to face with Magma and Aqune's. However, when they met they realized they were standing on what looked like an arena.<p>

"What is this about?" Corona asked.

"I don't know," said Hunter. "Maybe… we have to battle something now?"

"I don't see anyone here but us," Aqune pointed out.

"Then… are we supposed to battle each other?" Magma wondered.

"No way!" Hunter said. "Why would I want to fight any of you? You're my friends."

"I agree," said Aqune. "Fighting among us is not the answer."

"Yeah!" said Corona. "We're a team."

"Brutus and Portia have fought each other enough for one lifetime," Magma added.

"So… now what?" Hunter asked.

"You pass," Brade said, appearing in the arena with them.

"Yes! Hero Brade-sama is our prize!" Magma exclaimed.

"No, I'm not the prize," he said. "Your prize is that I'm letting you out with my magic. Because I see now that you're all true comrades."

The other three were very glad to hear that.

Brade tapped his staff to the ground. Again, the Riders were covered in a bright light. And they re-emerged at the location of their last battle.

"Alright! Fresh air!" Hunter exclaimed.

"And now we can get to Nuuma," Magma added. "But, Hero Brade-sama, are you sure I can't keep you as my prize?"

Brade took a few steps back nervously.

"I don't think I can go with you," Aqune said.

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked.

"Well… it's not that I don't want to, but…"

All of a sudden, Buguese appeared on the scene.

"Aqune!" he exclaimed.

Aqune turned her head around.

"Buguese!"

Without thinking of the consequences for once, Aqune just ran to his side, and wrapped her arms around him.

"I wanted to see you again," she said. "I… I've finally remembered everything."

"You remember?" Buguese was very shocked, and not sure how to react. Sure, he was relieved to have Aqune back by his side, but now that she remembered everything, what could this mean for the future?

Of course, Buguese also noticed that the Spider Riders stood there. He had to at least acknowledge them. But now, he decided, was not the best time for a fight. Aqune wasn't wearing her mask, for one.

"Spider Riders," he said. "I'll be taking Aqune. And when we meet again in Nuuma, we will destroy you and take the Oracle Keys." He was beamed up onto his ship, with Aqune still in his arms.

"No! Portia!" yelled Magma.

"Why did she go back?" Hunter wondered.

'This is very bad,' Brade thought to himself. 'If Aqune is really the one I think she is… she cannot be on the side of the Insectors. The proper place for her is alongside the Spider Riders. Alongside the second coming of the Brave.'

* * *

><p>AN: I'm kind of glad the "reveal" of Brade being a Spider Rider was included so early in this version. It was glaringly obvious to me, so it was never a twist in the canon version.<p> 


	11. 35- Good Company

AN: After a long absence of the other characters, they finally get some spotlight again. This chapter was one of the hardest to write, because I didn't want it to be exactly like ep. 33 of the real anime, yet I had to somehow reach the same result. Hope it ended up decent.

* * *

><p><strong>35- Good Company<strong>

In the meantime, Lumen and Igneous had washed ashore on another area of the beach.

"Igneous, are you okay?" Lumen groaned. He was wet and tired and not too happy.

"Yeah," Igneous replied. "But I wonder… where are Hunter and the others? We can't be the only ones who made it."

"Knowing Hunter, Magma and Corona they're all fine," said Lumen. "They're strong. Maybe they even made it to Nuuma already. But…" He cringed, because they weren't the only people unaccounted for. "Oh Sparkle," pined Lumen. "Where could you be?"

"If she's with Hunter, then I'm sure she's safe," said Igneous.

Lumen still didn't look convinced though.

"Let's go look for her," Igneous decided. "It would be a grave loss if Sparkle didn't make it. But we must hold out hope that the Oracle would protect her."

"Alright," said Lumen. For once, he didn't care about things like taking naps. He had to make sure that Sparkle was safe.

* * *

><p>Sparkle found herself all alone in a grassy area.<p>

"Lumen!" she called, worried. "Hunter! Anyone!"

"Kyu! Kyu!" Hotarla added.

"Oh, Hotarla, where could they be?" she asked. "I don't want to be alone."

As Sparkle continued wandering, she saw something that startled her. And she wasn't the only one with that reaction. Seeing the princess and her spider all of a sudden, Grasshop let out a scream.

"It's you," Sparkle said, trying to look tough.

"Mhm." Grasshop nodded, not sure how to react to this. There he was, stranded in a strange place again, when a Spider Rider approaches him. Not a very menacing looking one, at least, but there was something about that piercing glare she was shooting him.

"This is your fault!" Sparkle declared. "Apologize!"

"Umm… apologize? Why should I be apologizing?" asked Grasshop.

"Don't play dumb!" Sparkle continued.

"Kyu! Kyu!"

"Alright," Grasshop said. "Sorry."

"Okay." That was enough to satisfy Sparkle, who smiled at him.

'Actually, she's terribly cute,' Grasshop thought to himself. 'Maybe that's her most dangerous point. Who could say no to her?'

"Hey, why did you betray Hunter and the others?" asked Sparkle, curiously. The two had just started walking together, without any real reason.

"Let's see…" said Grasshop. "I didn't have much say in the matter. I got fired, and I needed to steal their Oracle Keys so that Mantid would like me again."

"Stealing is wrong," lectured Sparkle. "If you think hard enough, there's always another way."

"Hmm…" said Grasshop. "Well, that depends on the situation, I think."

Sparkle glared at him. "You're wrong, Uncle Hop!"

"Huh? Why Uncle?" Grasshop asked.

"I don't know," Sparkle replied. "I guess it fits you."

"How 'bout something cooler, like Lord Grasshop, or Grasshop the Great?"

"No. Uncle Hop," she asserted. "Don't you agree, Hotarla?"

"Kyu kyu."

"By the way, why do you want Mantid to like you?" she asked. "He's not very nice."

"It's simple," said Grasshop. "If I'm successful, my family will like me more."

"I'm sure they'd like you anyway," said Sparkle. "If they're family. I love my brother."

"You're too young to understand," argued Grasshop.

"No, it's you who doesn't understand," said Sparkle. "But Uncle Hop, why don't you come with us? We're going to save Nuuma. That would make you a real hero."

'A real hero?' Grasshop thought to himself. "Well, that does sound nice. You're actually pretty smart, Princess. Maybe it's worth a try."

Up ahead, the two saw Igneous and Lumen.

"Brother!" Sparkle called. "Over here!"

"Oh my gosh, it's Sparkle!" Lumen ran over to her, excited. But, he stopped short when he noticed Grasshop as well.

"Get away from Sparkle you dirtbag!" Igneous shouted, pulling out a sword.

"Yeah. We're not going to let you hurt her," said Lumen, doing the same.

"Uh… can you get those pointy things away?" asked Grasshop.

"Stop it!" Sparkle shouted. The two boys turned to her, surprised.

"Uncle Hop isn't going to hurt me. He decided to come with me."

"Don't trust him!" Lumen yelled. "That's what he said to us before he ambushed us."

"No, I think he means it this time," Sparkle argued.

All of them were in for a surprise when a group of Insectors appeared.

* * *

><p>Aqune stood against a wall of Buguese's transport, looking down at her manacle.<p>

'Portia, I'm sorry,' she thought to herself. 'I know that you want to be with your brother. I also really enjoyed that time I got to spend with Hunter and the others. They're wonderful friends. But, I also want to be with Buguese. If only I didn't have to choose.'

Buguese noticed her standing there, and was curious as to why she looked so troubled. Was it because of her returned memories? Because she was taken from the Spider Riders? Something else? Not that he was really supposed to care at all.

"Buguese," called Beerain. "Can we talk?"

Buguese silently decided to follow her.

"What do you see in her?" Beerain asked.

"Huh?" Buguese replied.

"Don't act like it's nothing," said Beerain. "You're always watching her. You were obsessed with finding her. Even if it really is just because of her powers, which I doubt, you can't just rely only on her. Don't forget that _I'm_ always on your side."

"I know that," said Buguese. "You wouldn't understand." Naturally, as Buguese didn't fully understand it himself.

* * *

><p>"So the rumors are true," One of the Insectors, who seemed to be the leader said. "The Spider Riders are headed to Nuuma." He noticed Grasshop standing among them. "Ah, General Grasshop. Are they your prisoners?"<p>

Baffled by the situation, Grasshop wasn't sure how to reply. But he realized something. This Insector seemed to not know about him being fired. Certainly, he could use that to his advantage.

"Yes," Grasshop replied. "They are."

Lumen and Igneous shot him death glares, not that he was looking at them.

"It really is a shame you beat us to the chase," replied the leader. "If we were to present them to General Stags, it would surely lead us to a big promotion. Perhaps you could show a little kindness to us low-class soldiers and give us one."

Without even waiting for Grasshop to reply, the man grabbed for Sparkle.

"Ahhhh!" Sparkle screamed as the man violently pulled her to him.

Grasshop was sweating nervously. How did he get himself into this situation? If he seriously had the Spider Riders as hostages, then yeah, he could get the promotion he wanted. But Sparkle was actually nice to him. She trusted him.

"Leave her alone!" Grasshop declared, leaping at the man, though he didn't have any weapons, he realized afterwards. Regardless, the Insector let go of Sparkle in shock.

"What was that for?!" asked the Insector, who retaliated by violently throwing Grasshop out of his way. "Maybe I should just take all of them. It's obvious that I'm twice the warrior you are."

Bang! Sparkle's yoyo collided with the Insector's face.

"No one hurts my Uncle Hop!" she declared.

"Sparkle?" Lumen was shocked to see that she was still defending Grasshop. Nonetheless, Sparkle wasn't a match for all these Insectors alone.

"Igneous, let's fight too," he decided.

"Alright," Igneous replied, deciding to trust the prince's judgment. The two of them transformed.

"No one hurts Sparkle and gets away with it either!" Lumen yelled, launching a fierce attack at the Insector leader. As for Igneous, he managed to take out several of the grunts effortlessly. Before long, the group of Insectors retreated.

"Uncle Hop, are you okay?" Sparkle asked.

"Hmm… I think so," sighed Grasshop. "Listen, you probably hate me for this, but I really wasn't going to take you hostage. I didn't know how else to deal with the situation."

"It's okay," Sparkle said, smiling. "Just apologize to everyone, and then we're all friends."

"Uh… yeah," said Grasshop, though the idea of apologizing to the vicious-looking Lumen and Igneous was pretty daunting to him.

Lumen approached the bug.

"There isn't a need for you to apologize," he said. "Sparkle trusts you, and I just have to do this!"

He took his sword and whacked Grasshop over the head with it. "There, that feels better."

"Well my head doesn't," Grasshop whined. Though, pain aside, he was glad this all worked out. Maybe being a hero really was the answer he was looking for.


	12. 36- Reunion and Farewell

AN: Okay, admittedly writing fight scenes is not my strong suit (though I'm trying to get it down). It was a bit hard to do this chapter, because it was actiony. And there's even more fighting up ahead in Nuuma. But, oh well.

* * *

><p><strong>36- Reunion and Farewell<strong>

Hunter and the others were a little down, having lost Aqune and Portia so quickly.

"It's just wrong," Hunter said. "I'm positive she really is our friend."

"I agree with you," said Brade. "But, I'm certain you'll meet her again. She is going to Nuuma."

"I know," replied Hunter. "Well, we're Spider Riders. We're never going to give up."

Seeing Hunter upset also upset Corona, so she smiled at Hunter's burst of optimism.

"Hero Brade-sama, are you sure you don't want to come with us to Nuuma?" Magma asked.

"Didn't I tell you I'm old?!" Brade responded.

"You're not too old for me!" declared Magma

"I think Magma is right," Hunter chimed in. "A Spider Rider is still a Spider Rider at any age. Anyone can be a hero, young or old."

"That may be true, but I will not go with you to Nuuma. Corona-chan, I'll miss you, but this time it's up to you all."

Corona cringed.

"Won't you miss me too?!" asked Magma, excitedly. "Because I know I'm going to miss you so much!"

"….Yeah," Brade answered, though he was strongly looking forward to getting a break from Magma.

"This is farewell, for now," said Brade. "Good luck, all of you."

Then he tapped his staff to the ground, and disappeared somewhere.

"Noooooooo!" Magma yelled. "Hero Brade-sama!"

"Where did he go?" Hunter asked.

"He has magic, remember?" Corona pointed out. "But that was pretty abrupt."

* * *

><p>"Princess Sparkle," Grasshop began. "Where are we going, exactly?"<p>

"To find Hunter," she said. "And Corona and Magma. You should probably apologize to them as well."

"Or, I could just give you another beating for each of them," Lumen suggested, amused at the idea.

"No way!" Sparkle exclaimed. "That was mean!"

"And it was also mean when Grasshop destroyed our father's ship," he said.

Sparkle looked sad. She knew Lumen was upset about that, and it was Grasshop's fault. But she liked Lumen and she liked Uncle Hop, and just wanted the two of them to get along.

"Sparkle!" Lumen exclaimed, seeing her sad face. "Please don't feel down."

"I agree! You're the cutest when you smile," said Grasshop.

"Okay," she said, and smiled for both of them, though Lumen was shooting Grasshop another glare for chiming in like that.

* * *

><p>"So where do we head?" asked Corona. "To Nuuma, or should we backtrack to find Lumen and the others?"<p>

"Hmm…" said Hunter. "I have a feeling they're going to head to Nuuma looking for us. Let's just keep moving forward, and I'm sure we'll meet soon enough."

"Hey, look!" Magma pointed up to one of the cliffs.

"It's Buguese and Aqune!" Hunter exclaimed.

"And Portia!" added Magma.

"We have some unfinished business, Spider Riders," Buguese called down, when he realized they noticed him. "And this time, there shall be no interruptions!"

He jumped down from the cliff, and made no delay to charge at Hunter with his sword.

"Hunter!" Corona yelled.

Hunter tried to dodge the attack, but his arm was grazed, and blood was drawn.

"That was cheap!" Hunter yelled.

"Oracle's Power!"

He needed to at least transform, if he was going to fight.

"Buguese, you're my opponent!" Magma declared. "You turned Portia against Brutus, and for that, I can't forgive you."

He lunged at Buguese with his mace, though Buguese blocked the blow with his sword.

As for Aqune, she had her sights set on Hunter. She forcibly threw down her electrically charged sword at him. Much to the surprise of Corona, Hunter wasn't even moving.

"Hunter!" yelled Shadow. He was perched on a cliff, and quickly grabbed Hunter with his webs to pull him away.

"Thank you, Shadow," he said.

"What were you doing?!" Shadow scolded. "She could've killed you."

And then, with Portia's help, Aqune was quickly atop the same cliff, and throwing more blows in Hunter's direction.

"I won't fight Aqune!" Hunter declared. "Because Brade taught us. We shouldn't be fighting our friends!"

Corona cringed though, as some of Aqune's attacks were making contact. She absolutely didn't want to see Hunter getting hurt.

"Surrender the Oracle Keys!" Aqune yelled, firing another strong blast of lightning.

"No!" Corona started to glow, and Aqune was stopped in her tracks.

"Huh?" Aqune was very confused as to why her attack didn't work.

"Hunter might not want to fight you," said Corona. "But I will! I'll do anything to protect him."

She had her bow and arrow aimed at Aqune.

Hunter looked down at the sight below, and it was clear that Magma was struggling against Buguese.

"I'd better help him," he decided. "Come on, Shadow."

"Right!" Shadow replied. He was rather troubled seeing Hunter refuse to fight against Aqune, but glad that Hunter was quickly back in action.

'I have to try and break Aqune's mask,' Corona thought to herself. "Then, she'll be herself again."

Corona started to fire shots at Aqune's face. But naturally, Aqune was very agile, and easily dodged all of them. Aqune swung her sword at Corona, who also successfully jumped out of the way. For a bit, they were having an almost even match. But Corona was tiring faster than Aqune.

Because Magma was still pretty weakened himself, it was Hunter who was mainly dealing with Buguese.

"Why are you making Aqune fight against us?!" Hunter yelled, as their blades collided.

"Aqune is our ally!" Buguese answered. "It must pain you so that one of your fellow Spider Riders will be your downfall!"

Hunter scowled.

"Aqune likes you, but she doesn't like to fight! Despite that, you still force that on her?!"

"That is none of your business!" Buguese shouted back. Managing to strike Hunter where his arm was injured earlier, Hunter fell back in pain.

"It's over now!" declared Buguese. "Give up the Keys!"

"Not so fast!"

It was Igneous' voice, and he fired at Buguese, who was caught off guard.

Lumen and Sparkle made it atop the cliff, and aimed their weapons at Aqune.

"You guys!" Hunter shouted, overjoyed to see them again.

"Buguese, do you think you can win against all of us?" Magma asked.

Buguese growled in frustration, quickly trying to think of a strategy. But at the moment, he didn't have any.

"Fine!" he said. "We'll settle this in Nuuma! Aqune!"

Aqune rode Portia over to Buguese, who leapt on. The two retreated back to the transport.

"We're okay," Corona sighed in relief.

"Yeah, I think so," Magma said. "But still… we couldn't get Portia back."

"What happened to you guys anyway?" Igneous asked.

"It's a long story," said Hunter. "But we'll tell you everything."

"We had some adventure too!" Sparkle stated. "And made a new friend. Come out, Uncle Hop!"

"Grasshop?!" Hunter, Corona and Magma yelled in unison.

"Yeah… somehow," said Lumen.

"Yes, and I'm sorry," Grasshop said, getting down on his hands and knees. "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! And Lumen, please don't hit me."

"Really?" Hunter asked.

"It's true," said Sparkle. "He's a hero now. He saved me!"

"I guess we do have a lot to talk about," commented Corona.

She looked to Hunter, worriedly. He was back to himself, or so he seemed. But yet, Hunter was willing to die in battle just to avoid fighting against Aqune. Even though she was their friend, why would he do that? Shaking her head, she decided to put those thoughts aside for now. They were going to Nuuma now. Saving the people there had to be her main focus.


	13. 37- Under the Insectors' Rule

**37- Under the Insectors' Rule**

"We made it!" Hunter cheered excitedly, as he saw the outskirts of Nuuma Kingdom.

The other Riders too looked pleased. Or, as much as they could be, seeing that the war-ridden city was not a pretty sight. It was no fairy-tale kingdom. There were fires burning. Bodies laying lifeless. Most of them had never witnessed a scene this unpleasant before.

"This is the cruelty of Insectors," Magma said. He was the exception. His village was destroyed by an Insector attack, his entire family lost. Magma's fists were clenched tightly, as he was reminded of that day.

"Don't worry, Magma," said Hunter. "Now, we're here, and it's up to us to turn this situation around!"

"Yeah, I know," Magma replied. He was fueled with a fierce desire for battle now.

The group entered the city. Just as soon as they did, Corona got a strange feeling.

'I've been to this place before, haven't I?' she thought. 'That's what the page said, anyway. It feels so nostalgic.' It wasn't that she could even remember anything vividly, but she certainly knew it was true that she was once here.

"Man, this is a spooky city. Why are we here again?" commented Grasshop.

"To save the Nuumans," said Igneous, annoyed.

* * *

><p>Buguese had also entered the city, with Aqune alongside him. Actually, Beerain had parted ways, and returned to the Insector lands, apparently. Buguese wasn't really sure what was wrong with her. He'd always known she was attracted to him, but doubted he could ever feel the same. If Beerain too was a loyal warrior of Mantid, then she had to put any useless feelings aside and focus on following orders.<p>

The Insector looked over at Aqune. Yes, he had to do the same. He recalled Hunters words from their previous fight._ "Aqune likes you, but she doesn't like to fight! Despite that, you still force that on her?!"_ Yes. That was the way it had to be, until the war was over, and the Insectors came out victorious.

"Stags," Buguese approached his fellow general, who was waiting in the streets among his troops.

"What are you doing in Nuuma, Buguese?" Stags asked.

"Mantid-sama sent me here," said Buguese. "This is taking too long. I will be the one to capture the Keys. How do we get inside the castle?"

"Rumor has it that one needs the power of a Spider Rider to get inside" replied Stags.

"That I can handle," Buguese answered, looking to Aqune.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so, do you think there's a way inside?" Lumen asked, straining his neck to look at the castle above.<p>

"Not unless we could fly," Magma replied.

"Well that's so helpful," Lumen said sarcastically.

"Maybe we don't even have to go inside," Sparkle suggested.

"No," said Corona. "I can sense that we have to go in."

"Corona, is that you?!"

"Huh?" Corona turned around, and she saw an unfamiliar brown-haired man. "Yes, my name is Corona," she answered.

"Thank goodness you've made it!" said the man. "My name is Solan. I'm a page at the castle, and I've been waiting for your arrival. Please, all of you come with me."

"Alright!" Hunter decided for them. "Corona, you guys, come on!"

"Yeah," said Corona. But she didn't follow. She froze for a minute, holding her head in pain.

"Corona, are you alright?" Hunter asked.

"I… I think so," Corona said. "I felt… a memory. I was here in Nuuma as a little girl. I was training to be a handmaiden. It really is true!"

"That's great!" said Hunter.

"I guess…" Corona replied.

"I'll show you how to get inside," Solan said, once they'd all gathered in a certain spot. "You there," he pointed to Hunter. "Release your Spider."

"Umm… okay," said Hunter, rather confused. "Shadow, Spider out!"

Once Shadow came from the manacle, the group was suddenly beamed up into the floating castle.

"I see," commented Buguese, who witnessed this from a distance.

"Woah, that was cool!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Alright now," said Solan. "The Oracle Key is within this castle. It is the Key's power which is keeping the castle afloat. And as for the queen's whereabouts, I believe she's somewhere in this castle, somehow trying to protect the Key. No one else has gone into the castle since the day of the invasion, so no one knows for sure where she is, if she's even still alive. But I pray to the Oracle that she is. It's up to you to find her."

"Alright!" Hunter said.

Corona nodded.

"Really, are you okay Corona?" Hunter questioned.

"This is pathetic of me, I know," Corona replied.

She started walking a bit away from the others, and Hunter followed.

"Lately, I've let everything worry me too much. Everyone else is determined to fight, determined to save Nuuma. I want to feel the same. No, I do feel the same, somewhere deep down. But I'm troubled."

"Is this because of your past?" asked Hunter.

"Well, that's part of it," said Corona. "But, I'm also worried about the prophecies, about Aqune, and mostly, about you."

"Me?" Hunter wondered, not so much registering the rest of what she said.

"When we were fighting Aqune… you wouldn't do anything. You could have gotten really hurt… or worse. It scared me."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she replied softly.

"I'm sorry," said Hunter. "I didn't know."

"I know Brade said that we shouldn't fight, but… it's different when it's a matter of life and death."

"Don't worry," said Hunter, taking Corona's hand in his. "I'll be really careful! I'm not going to die, and I won't let you or any of us die! We're going to save Nuuma, and I can't do it without your help. So stay strong, Corona!"

Her face turned red, in this awkward situation. Though she noticed, Hunter was blushing as well, and let go of her hand. He put his hands behind his back, and started to walk away.

"I… uh… mean what I said, though."

"Hunter!" Corona replied.

"Hey, what's that noise?" Igneous could hear crashing from a distance.

"No!" Solan called. "It can't be them!"

"The Insectors?" Hunter wondered. "I thought you said no one was in the castle."

"I don't know how they could have gotten in," Solan replied. "It's impossible without a Spider."

"But they do have a Spider," Magma replied. "Portia!"

"This is terrible," said Solan. "Stags troops have already done significant damage to the city. But now that they've breached the castle as well…"

"We just have to go and stop them!" Corona declared.

Hunter smiled, seeing Corona's newfound determination.

"We don't know which direction Stags' troops are headed for," Igneous stated. "Why don't we split into groups for now? Hunter, Corona, Magma, you should go looking for the Key and the queen. Lumen, come with me. We'll investigate the source of those noises."

"Yeah," Lumen agreed.

"What about me?" Sparkle asked.

"How about you stay with me and hide?" Grasshop suggested.

"No! I can help!" she argued.

"For now, I'd prefer it if you hid somewhere," Lumen said. "This is going to be extremely dangerous."

"Alright," Sparkle replied, though she was clearly disappointed.

"Guys, let's go!" Hunter ran in the opposite direction. Corona and Magma were following behind him.

Lumen and Igneous rushed to their destination as well. They reached a large balcony of the castle.

"It's a Machine-Sector!" Igneous exclaimed.

"Alright, you know what to do," said Lumen.

"Yeah!" Igneous answered. He lifted up his manacled arm, and called his transformation line.


	14. 38- The Decisive Battle Part 1

**38- The Decisive Battle- The Maiden Shrine Part 1**

"I can feel the Key's location."

Corona hurried to inform her two comrades once she'd figured that out.

"That's great," said Hunter.

"Just follow me," Corona replied.

They thought they were making good time as they rushed through the corridors of the large castle, but then a group of Insectors jumped out from a bend. And these Insectors immediately took the offensive.

"Get out of our way!" Hunter yelled, trying to push them away. Corona was also doing the same, using her bow as a blunt object to hit them with rather than firing arrows, because she didn't really have the space to aim.

"Hunter, let Brutus and I hold them back!" Magma declared. "You two have to go on ahead. I promise I'll catch up to you."

"Are you sure?" asked Hunter.

"Positive," answered Magma.

"Okay, then," Hunter said. "Good luck."

* * *

><p>"This is a tough one!" Igneous was trying his hardest just to defend himself from the enormous Machine-sector. Actually fighting back was another story.<p>

"I agree," said Lumen. "Oh, how I wish I could just be taking a nice nap now. Are you sure you can't handle this one alone, Igneous?"

"Be serious!" Igneous yelled. When he turned away to speak to the prince, the machine's enormous fist was launching down towards his head. However, a thread released from Ebony stopped it in its tracks.

"Be more careful," Lumen spoke.

"Thank you," Igneous said.

* * *

><p>"Almost there!" Corona called. They fortunately hadn't run into any more mobs of Insectors on the way. But both Riders froze when they saw something up ahead. It was an unusual-looking glowing door. And in front of it was Aqune and Buguese.<p>

"No!" Corona shouted. "They beat us to it!"

Aqune was concentrating her powers on the door. Behind it was the Key, so she had to open it, no matter the pain. Buguese looked to her, seeing that she was still struggling with it. He had to make sure she got in before the Spider Riders could stop her.

"We will take the Key!" Buguese announced. Unleashing the blade of his weapon, he used it to fire blasts at the Spider Riders up ahead.

In retaliation, Corona was quick to fire an arrow in Buguese's direction. However, the Insector knocked it away with his sword.

"Aqune, hurry!" he called.

Determined, Aqune pushed at the door with all her might. And then in an instant, it dissolved.

"Good," Buguese said.

Aqune went inside, as Buguese followed. Hunter and Corona ran in after them.

The Key was in a small, round encasement on the far side of the room, that looked like glass from a distance, but was actually just another much weaker barrier. Aqune was the first to reach it. She stretched her hand out, and it easily fazed through the barrier.

"Wait, stop!" yelled Hunter. "If you take that, the castle will fall!"

"Take it anyway," Buguese ordered, deciding that didn't make any difference to him. He could escape easily if necessary.

Aqune's hand clutched the Key. But then, something shot her away from the barrier.

"Aqune!" Buguese yelled, concerned.

Aqune was fine though, and got to her feet.

Then, in the center of the room, a small figure materialized.

"Hero Brade!" Hunter called.

"I hope I'm not too late," he said.

* * *

><p>"That was nothing!" Magma cheered, as the last of the Insectors he was dealing with fell to the ground. "Amazing job, Brutus."<p>

"Any time," Brutus replied.

"Now we have to catch up to Hunter," said Magma.

"Not yet!" Another figure walked up the hall.

* * *

><p>Both Flame and Ebony were using their webs to slow the Machine-sector down. After Ebony's earlier move to protect Igneous, the two Riders realized that the machine had a weakness.<p>

"Alright, I think it's time we finish this," Igneous declared.

"No arguments here," Lumen answered.

"Flamethrower!" Igneous shot out a flaming blast from his sword.

"Blessed Darts!" Lumen followed with a blast of light. The two attacks collided with the immobilized monster. And that was the last of it.

"We did it!" Igneous exclaimed.

"Great, now I can finally have my nap," said Lumen.

"No, we should keep looking for more Insectors to fight," Igneous instructed. "And then catch up to Hunter and the rest."

"Oh alright," sighed Lumen.

* * *

><p>"Brade, I thought you weren't going to help us," Hunter said.<p>

"Well, I thought just this once wouldn't hurt," he said. "Besides, the door to this chamber should have never been opened. You got yourselves into a handful of trouble already."

"I guess so," Hunter replied, laughing nervously.

While they were talking, Aqune had made her way back towards the Key.

"You're not going to have it!" Hunter declared. "I'll use the powers of the two Keys I have to protect the third one."

Corona was glad to see Hunter willing to fight this time. She fired an arrow near Aqune as a warning shot, hoping to get her attention away from the Key.

Meanwhile, Hunter transformed as he planned with the two Keys.

"Hunter Steele!" Buguese shouted. "You won't get in our way no matter how many Oracle Keys you control!"

He charged at Hunter, but Hunter easily blocked his attack.

"What?!" Buguese was shocked. "That's not possible!"

"It is!" Hunter argued. "And I never give up! That makes anything possible!"

While Hunter faced off with Buguese, Corona was up against Aqune.

"Arrow of Light!"

Aqune dodged the blow, by leaping into the sky. She came flying down, kicking Corona to the ground on her way. Then she tried to run back for the Key.

"Don't think I'll go down that easily!" Corona yelled, not really hurt.

Although Buguese was taken aback at first by Hunter's two-key powerup, he was not the Big Four top for nothing. He was certainly holding his ground.

"Sorry your plan didn't work out the way you wanted it, Buguese," Hunter mocked, as he pushed the Insector back.

"You're persistent indeed," Buguese replied. "But eventually you'll fall. And the Key is so close I can almost taste it."

Buguese focused his energy, and was able to start pushing Hunter back now.

The action came to a small pause though, when another figure appeared in the chamber. It was Stags. And not just Stags. The purple Insector kicked into the room the battered body of Magma.

"Magma!" yelled Hunter. Though, he wondered why Magma was taking so long to catch up to him. "What did you do to him?!"

"He simply fell in a fair duel with me," answered Stags.

Corona was also worried. She felt that Magma was still alive, but seeing her friend injured like this was a shock. Stags was too powerful.

"Hunter Steele, you are next," Stags announced.

Hunter wasn't sure what to do. Of course he had to deal with Stags, but he still had Buguese to worry about. 'Never give up' attitude aside, he sincerely doubted he could take both Buguese and Stags together.

"Come, face me."

"Alright!" Hunter decided. He had to do _something_. He couldn't just run from the fight. Besides, he realized, he always had Shadow on his side. He wasn't fighting alone.

"Are you ready?" asked Shadow. He too was prepared to fight.

"Of course I'm ready," said Hunter.

"Are we too late?!" Lumen and Igneous both ran into the room as well.

"No! Your timing is perfect!" Hunter exclaimed.

Buguese scowled in frustration. More annoying Spider Riders? Well, fine. He could deal with these two. They looked to be a bit tired out already. The Insector moved up to the two of them, preparing to strike.

Hero Brade, who was simply watching, was troubled.

"Spider Riders. This will be a true challenge for you. Can you persevere?"


	15. 39- The Decisive Battle Part 2

**39- The Decisive Battle- The Maiden Shrine Part 2**

"Shadow, we've got to give this our all!"

"Right," Shadow replied.

Hunter leapt at Stags from one side, Shadow from the other. But to their surprise, with a spinning movement, Stags sent both of them flying.

"He's strong," Shadow said.

"Naturally," Hunter replied. "But so are we!"

Hunter decided to try a more head-on approach this time, and charged Stags from the ground. Still, Stags deflected the blow with his oversized blade.

"No good," Hunter sighed.

"I expected a little better than that," said Stags. "When you fought against me with the power of one Key, you destroyed my horn. Now you have two, and you can't even hit me."

"I can tell you've gotten a lot stronger since then too," Hunter said.

"That is true," replied Stags. "I recognized my weakness, and underwent harsh training, so that next time, I could defeat you. Still, I longed for a better match than this."

Stags fired a shot from his sword, which sent Hunter and Shadow flying back to the other side of the room.

"Spider threads!"

Shadow quickly retaliated with another move. As Stags moved to counter it, Hunter decided to fire a blast Stags' way. Although it looked to have made contact, Stags was unhurt.

"Hunter…" said Corona worriedly. Although she was too busy trying to keep Aqune away from the Key to help, she was horrified by how one-sided his fight with Stags was. There was no doubt that Stags was the most powerful of the Big Four, but was he really too much for Hunter?

Igneous and Lumen were not in good shape either. Buguese was beating them almost as easily as Stags was crushing Hunter and Shadow.

"It seems this duel can't go on for any longer," Stags declared. "This attack should finish you."

He fired at Hunter and Shadow, blasting them through the stone walls of the castle.

"No!" Corona screamed. The castle was floating in the air. Were they falling?

"Nice one," came Hunter's voice. He looked pretty banged up, but he climbed back through the newly-created window. "Good thing Shadow was able to stick to the wall."

Shadow also crawled back through the hole. To Corona's relief, the both of them were alive. But they were hurt. This was not a fight they could win.

'I have to do something,' Corona thought to herself. She saw Igneous and Lumen lying defeated on the floor, and honestly, she didn't have much energy left either. Corona clasped her hands together, and kneeled on the ground.

"Please, Spirit Oracle. Save Hunter."

A massive amount of light came from around her. And it wasn't just around Corona, she realized, but around Aqune too. Aqune stopped trying to fight.

"Wh-what's… happening?" Aqune asked, seemingly in a lot of pain.

"Aqune!" Corona called. "Please, snap out of it and lend me your powers. Hunter is… everyone is in trouble."

"Corona…" Though Aqune still wore her mask, she was beginning to regain her will.

"Please," said Corona.

Corona's voice echoed through her head.

"Got it," Aqune replied. "We can give Hunter… the power of this Key."

"What is going on?!" Buguese asked. "Just take the Key, Aqune!"

"No," she said. "Not yet." She knew what she was supposed to be doing, that the Insectors did need the Key. But now, saving Hunter was the first thing on her mind.

Buguese could only watch in shock. Aqune never disobeyed

"This power," Brade said. "For her to be able to overcome the mask… Now I know it's true. Aqune, you are the reincarnated Oracle."

"The what?!" Buguese shouted.

"No way!" Corona was even more in shock. 'Then Aqune… is destined to be with Hunter?' she realized. 'I… I have to put that aside for now. Right now, Aqune's power can help me rescue Hunter. We need to work together.'

She started to concentrate as hard as she could on the Oracle Key which was inside the barrier. Aqune did the same, though she too was stunned at the news that Brade had told her. What did that even mean, exactly?

The Oracle's light then came over Hunter and Shadow. The pair underwent a new transformation. It was an unusual form, as Shadow now had taken on some human-like features, and Hunter became more bug-like.

"Incredible," said Stags. "Now this is the power I was waiting for. I can tell just from looking at the two of you."

"Shadow, I feel amazing!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Same here," Shadow replied. "This time, we can win for sure."

"Come at me!" called Stags.

In unison, Hunter and Shadow launched out at Stags. They unleashed an enormous attack. The force of the attack sent Stags plummeting through the hole that was left in the wall. After the attack was launched, Hunter came out of his three-key transformation state.

"Stags!" Hunter shouted, running up to the gap. Though he wanted to win the fight, he hadn't expected on blasting his opponent to imminent demise. But when Hunter looked down the hole, he couldn't even see anything but clouds. Did Stags hit the bottom? Did he land somewhere else safely?

"Hunter!" Corona cheered. "You really did it."

"I know," he said. "But… maybe that was a little too much power."

"Still, it was amazing," Igneous commented while trying to lift himself to a sitting position.

"I've never seen anything like it," added Lumen.

Unfortunately, while Hunter and the others were talking, they lost sight of Aqune. The girl was once again in front of the barrier, and she pulled out the Key this time, uninterrupted.

"No!" yelled Hunter. "Aqune, give it back!"

"This Key belongs to Mantid-sama," said Aqune.

Buguese fired a blast from his sword, which created a blinding light. The next thing the Riders realized, he and Aqune were gone from the room, along with the Key.

"Hey… didn't Solan tell us the castle was going to fall if the Key was removed?" Corona asked.

"Yeah," said Hunter. But for some reason, the castle wasn't falling at all.

* * *

><p>Stags was on the ground beneath the castle. Despite the blow he had taken, and the fall, he stood up.<p>

"An honorable defeat in a duel," he said. "Hunter Steele, only you can make that happen. I look forward to the next time we fight."

* * *

><p>The Spider Riders couldn't worry too much over why the castle didn't fall. It was just a miracle.<p>

Now that they had a chance, Hunter and Corona went over to Magma, who was still unconscious.

"Hey! Magma!" Hunter yelled.

"Are you alright?" Corona asked.

Hearing their cries, Magma cracked open an eye.

"Man…" he groaned. "I got beat pretty bad, didn't I?"

"Yeah," Hunter said. "But, as long as you're alright, that's what really matters."

"So… what exactly happened?" Magma asked.

Hunter and Corona both stood silently for a moment, both hoping the other would answer. Magma knew something serious was definitely up.

"We lost the Key," Corona finally spoke.

Magma clenched his fists. That was not good news.

"But that's not all that happened," Hunter said. "Shadow and I used the power of three Keys to fight against Stags. And we beat him. But I don't know what happened to him after that."

"At least something good happened, then," said Magma.

Corona nodded.

"What about the queen? Did you find her?" asked Magma.

"Uh… no," Hunter replied. "Actually, I was so caught up in fighting I kind of forgot about that. I wonder where she could be."

Corona seemed to be concentrating on something, Hunter noticed, when he turned to her.

"I sense something," she said. "It's in the room next to this."

"Then let's go!" Hunter declared.

* * *

><p>AN: I had to work in the Stags-surviving-a-massive-fall thing somehow, because I always found that pretty amazing. Just how powerful is he?<p> 


	16. 40- Oracle's Life

**40- Oracle's Life**

"I wonder if everyone's alright." Sparkle sighed, as she sat in one of the chairs in a quiet meeting room. She wasn't happy about being left behind. She might not have been as strong as the others yet, but she could still help them, especially in a situation like this.

"Well," Grasshop replied. "They're pretty tough. I know, from all the beatings they used to give me."

"Please, Uncle Hop, I want to go see them," she said.

"Umm…" Grasshop wasn't sure how to reply. He did see where she was coming from. But on the other hand, he didn't want her to be put in danger either. And if she was, the other Spider Riders would probably kill him for not watching her like he was supposed to.

"Maybe we should go and see." To both Sparkle and Grasshop's surprise, Solan spoke up. "It does sound much calmer than before."

* * *

><p>Corona threw open the door to the next room. And as soon as she opened it, she realized something important which she'd forgotten long ago.<p>

"Mom!" Corona ran to the green-haired woman, who sat inside the room. Just one look, and she knew it was indeed her mother.

"Huh?" said Hunter. "What do you mean, Corona?"

But she didn't reply. The woman also rose immediately, and took Corona in her arms.

"You're… you're alive?" she asked, tearfully. "For so long, I always prayed that you would return to me, my dear Corona."

"Hey, who are you anyway?" Magma asked.

The woman, who had let go of Corona, sighed.

"I suppose I owe you all a big explanation," she began. "I am Queen Illuma. I also possess the abilities of an Oracle Handmaiden. And in order to protect this land of Nuuma, and the Oracle Key, I decided to remain in the castle all alone. I could not see anyone at all, not even my beloved one. I know… the people all worried for my fate."

"But… now the Key is lost," said Corona, sadly.

"I know that," Illuma replied. "I sensed it when that happened. And to protect all of you inside, I concentrated my own energy to sustain the castle, so that it wouldn't fall."

"So that's why," said Hunter.

"Now I've been gently releasing it, so the castle will be on the ground shortly," she added.

Then, Sparkle, Grasshop and Solan arrived on the scene.

"Everyone!" Sparkle exclaimed. "You're alright!"

"Yes," said Lumen, going to Sparkle's side. "Sorry if we worried you."

"But all is still not well," Illuma said.

Seeing her alive and well, Solan went to her side.

"I missed you, Solan," said Illuma. And she then pecked him on the cheek.

"Umm… are you Corona's dad?" Hunter asked, noticing that they were very close.

Illuma shook her head.

"Solan and I met not too long ago. Unfortunately, my first husband died of illness many years ago. Corona," she turned to the girl. "I'm sure if he were still around today, he would be very proud of who you've become. You clearly grew up to be a strong and brave warrior. I sensed that you all were fighting your hardest out there."

"Thank you," said Corona. She felt vague memories of her father as well. But she realized she was very young when he died. Early childhood memories were always vague, even to those who didn't have amnesia.

Slight tears came to Corona's eyes.

"Corona," said Hunter, approaching her. "You okay?"

"Yes," Corona said. "I'm crying because I'm happy. Finally, I remember my family."

"Everyone!" That was the voice of Hero Brade, who materialized into the room.

* * *

><p>Buguese rode back in the direction of the Insector lands. He held in his hand the Key which he had successfully seized, and while he should have felt victorious, something still bothered him.<p>

"The Oracle's reincarnation?" He looked over towards Aqune. She was silent now, still wearing her mask and acting as she always would. "That's the first I've heard of such a thing."

* * *

><p>"Hero Brade-sama!" Magma explained, running to the man and tackling him down in a hug.<p>

"Oh right," said Corona. "We forgot to tell you Brade showed up."

"I missed his heroics?" asked Magma, sounding depressed. "Brade, please forgive me."

"Err… you're forgiven if you'll let me go," he said, though he didn't really care anyway.

Magma promptly did so, and bowed down in forgiveness.

"I came here to tell all of you some very grave news," Brade spoke. "Now that the Insectors have two of the Oracle Keys in their possession, they're halfway there to their ultimate ambition."

"What do they want to do with the Keys?" Hunter asked.

"Shut down the sun completely," Brade replied. "And when that happens, the Inner World will perish."

The Riders gasped.

"But why would they want to do that?" Igneous asked. "Wouldn't they die too?"

"Yes, most likely," said Brade. He had a puzzled look on his face, for it was rather odd.

"You see," Queen Illuma added. "When the four Oracle Keys come together, they can bring darkness or light. The Keys are essentially the very life of Spirit Oracle. If you bring them together, you can restore her to this world once again, and spread an unbreakable light."

"Then we have to get back the Key!" Hunter exclaimed.

"There's a problem with that," said Lumen. "We don't have a boat anymore. How will we get back to Arachna?"

"I will provide you with a boat," said Illuma. "Solan, take the Spider Riders to the dock."

"Yes, of course," he replied.

Hunter and the others turned to follow him, all except for Corona. She walked up towards Queen Illuma.

"Mom, I'm sorry," she said. "We just met again for the first time, but I have to go with them."

"I'm aware," Illuma replied. "That is your destiny. But feel free to return here if you'd like when this is all over."

"Alright," said Corona. "I'll definitely see you again."

"Oh, one more thing," Illuma spoke. "That boy with the red hair, be good to him."

Corona blushed.

"What do you mean?"

"I can see that the two of you have a special bond," replied Illuma. "Mothers can notice these things, after all."

"Thank you!" Corona replied, feeling elated. She headed out to catch up with the other Riders.

* * *

><p>'Hunter,' Corona thought to herself, as she stood on the deck of the boat. Though her mother's words certainly made her hopeful, she still couldn't forget what she'd learned from Brade.<p>

'No matter what, Hunter and I can't be together. Because Aqune is the Oracle's reincarnation. He must be in love with her. But, on the other hand, Aqune is with the Insectors. That's only because of the mask though, isn't it? What would happen if she joined us for real?'

The only thing to snap her out of her troubles was the nauseating smell of Magma who was throwing up again.

'I guess I should go inside,' Corona decided. 'Yeah! I'll cook something up. That's always relaxing.'

She headed inside and searched around. Finally, she found the ship's kitchen.

When Corona walked inside, she was surprised to see Hunter was there. She stepped back, nervously.

"Hey, Corona! Come in!" Hunter called.

"Uh… yeah, sorry," said Corona, and she went inside for real.

"I was wondering if you were going to come down here," Hunter said.

"You were waiting for me?" Corona asked.

"Well, yes," replied Hunter, his face a bit flushed. "I mean, it was fun when we cooked something together on the way here. I thought, why don't we do it again?"

"Yeah!" Corona replied, excited.

"Hopefully it comes out even better this time though," Hunter stated.

"I have a great recipe idea!" Corona declared.

The two then began to work, this time on a vegetable soup. Hunter was careful that Corona only put in the necessary ingredients, even though she tried to put in chili peppers and sugar.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe the Insectors are trying to shut down the sun," Lumen commented.<p>

"We blundered this time," Igneous replied. "If only we were stronger, then maybe we could have been of more use to Hunter, and prevented the Key from being stolen."

"We'll just have to work hard and catch up," Lumen replied.

"Prince!" Igneous exclaimed, shocked by the prospect of Lumen even suggesting working.

"Of course, what's the harm in relying on Hunter?" Lumen added. "He was incredibly powerful when he used three Keys at once."

"No, we definitely have to train a lot," Igneous asserted.

Lumen laughed nervously, regretting having made that suggestion.

"Me too," Sparkle said, watching them from a distance. "I'm also going to get strong, and next time they won't leave me behind."

"Hey!" called Hunter. He and Corona walked out, trying to balance the large pot of soup they made. "Let's eat!"

Everyone but Magma rushed to the table, the thought of a nice meal after all this sounded wonderful.

* * *

><p>AN: So, as you can probably see, in this story Corona and Aqune are not related. I actually prefer it that way. I think the two have a great dynamic together, but they would be better as friendsfriendly rivals than sisters.


	17. 41- A Flame

AN: This was always one of the episodes I really wished I could see, because it looked like it might have adorable Buguese/Aqune. Whether or not I was right, now it does.

* * *

><p><strong>41- A Flame<strong>

Up ahead was a glorious sight to all the Riders. Shore. Fortunately, the trip back had gone far smoother than the trip to Nuuma was.

"Welcome back, Spider Riders." Lily was waiting for them in front of the castle, having heard news of a ship reaching the shore earlier that day. Grey was also there, and many soldiers from Arachna's army.

"It's great to be back!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Princess, thank goodness you're safe," said Lily, walking up to Sparkle. Unfortunately, she then realized the Insector by the girl's side, and screamed. "Sparkle, get away!"

"Huh?" Sparkle replied, before finally realizing what had startled Lily.

"Hey, I'm not here to attack or anything. No hard feelings," Grasshop said.

"He's one of the Big Four!" Lily exclaimed.

"Uncle Hop is my friend!" Sparkle declared. "He saved me, and went to Nuuma with us. So don't hurt him!"

Lily looked very puzzled by this, but moved away, deciding to accept it for now.

"Thank you, Princess!" Grasshop shouted. "I owe you."

Sparkle smiled back at him.

"No problem," she said. "So, do you want to stay with us at the castle, since you got fired?"

"That sounds wonderful," Grasshop said.

"Grey!" Igneous called, running up to his old friend. "How have things been?"

"There have been a few incidents of Insector attacks," Grey replied. "But we've stopped all of them! Looks like our training paid off."

"That's great to hear," Igneous replied.

"Well, what about you guys?" Grey asked.

"Nuuma is safe," answered Igneous. "The Insector forces withdrew. Hunter defeated Stags, and we also found the queen." He clenched a fist in frustration. "However, the Insectors took the Key."

"That's terrible," said Lily.

"We know," Hunter replied. "But don't worry! We Spider Riders will get the Keys back!" He threw his fist up in the air, in determination.

* * *

><p>"Excellent work, Buguese," Mantid said, as he took the Key from his second-in-command. "However, I see Stags did not return with you."<p>

"Stags was defeated by Hunter Steele," Buguese replied.

"I see," said Mantid. "Then now, he's as good as dead."

Buguese was surprised by the way Mantid worded that. Sure, he didn't know what exactly happened to Stags, but he wouldn't simply write the other general off as dead yet.

"Buguese, you may leave," Mantid spoke. Buguese bowed his head, and left the room.

Mantid held the new Key in his left hand, and in his right was the other Key which he had acquired long ago.

"At last," he said. "Two of the four are mine. Very soon, I will have my revenge… Lorraine."

* * *

><p>Since returning to the castle, Aqune went back to chanting right away, though she barely had the strength for it. With all that she'd gone through lately, she wasn't feeling well either physically or emotionally.<p>

"Aqune…" it was Portia's voice. Her spider, though still inside the manacle, could tell that Aqune was suffering.

"It's alright, Portia," she said, smiling at her partner's show of concern. "For now, I just have to chant."

But shortly after she'd said this, a messenger bug flew in her general direction, and started to chirp.

"Hm?" she couldn't understand the messenger's language, but it seemed to be calling to her. It was whizzing back and forth away from where the girl was kneeling.

"You want me to follow you?" asked Aqune. She took it as a yes when the bug just went away. It finally stopped at Mantid's chamber.

Cautiously, Aqune went inside. It wasn't usually a place she went, at least not alone. She had a pretty bad feeling about going in as well. But if Mantid needed her, who was she to argue? She technically was still a servant.

"Aqune, you came," said Mantid, his voice icy cold. Aqune nodded.

"Did you want something from me?"

"Yes," said Mantid. "You must activate the power of this new Key. I need its energy."

Aqune cringed at his words, a strong feeling telling her not to do it.

"Now." Mantid ordered, seeing her hesitation.

"Alright," replied Aqune. She kneeled down before him, and began to chant a prayer to the Oracle. All the while, pain pulsed through her body. Aqune knew Spirit Oracle was fighting with all her might to resist yielding power to Mantid. It wasn't something Aqune herself wanted either. But yet, she did it.

"Excellent," said Mantid. "I feel much stronger now. That is all I need you for now, Aqune."

Aqune staggered out of the room.

'What does Mantid want to do with Oracle's power? When Hunter wielded her power, I felt hopeful. But now…'

Her exhausted body gave out from under her, and she nearly fell to the ground. However, she felt someone catch her.

"Aqune…" Buguese said. "Are you alright?"

"Oh…" Aqune replied, a bit embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I'm alright. I guess. I'll… go back to chanting."

"No," Buguese said. "There's no point in pushing yourself. You should get some rest before you become ill."

Aqune nodded, accepting that. She was surprised though when Buguese scooped her up in his arms and carried her towards her room.

'Isn't Aqune supposed to be the Oracle's reincarnation?' he thought to himself. 'In that case, she should have infinite power. Hmm… it probably isn't that simple. Right now, her body is that of a human. Even a human with her strength has limits.'

"Buguese… I'm sorry for troubling you," Aqune spoke, as she laid down on her bed. "But… thank you."

"This was no big deal, really," Buguese replied. Of course, he felt very awkward caring for her, he would have liked to avoid this situation, but he really was concerned. The Insector turned around, deciding to leave.

"Wait, Buguese!" Aqune called. "I know you must be busy, but… can you stay just a little longer? I've wanted to tell you something."

"Alright," Buguese decided. "What is it?"

"Ever since I got my memories back," Aqune began, "I felt as if I was meeting you again for the first time. I know it's silly, because the both of us have lived here for a long time… together, but apart. I was happy to see you again and I hoped that I could get closer to you."

"Is that so?" Buguese replied.

Aqune nodded. It was sort of embarrassing to say all that, but she was glad to get it out.

'If only it were that simple,' Buguese thought to himself. 'Aqune… I despised all humans, until I met you. You're different, somehow. But your fate is cruel, especially now, as Spirit Oracle. You lend your powers to Mantid-sama, who will eventually destroy you. And I am also fighting for Mantid-sama's ambition. So I can't save you from your suffering. I can only add to it.'

* * *

><p>"Hmm… how do we get to the Insector's base anyway?" Hunter was sprawled out on a couch, anxiously pondering out loud.<p>

"No human has ever traveled there," Lumen responded, having overheard him as he walked into the room. "Hunter, as I'm your prince, you should give up the couch to me. It looked like a very soft space for an afternoon nap."

"Nah, I don't wanna," Hunter replied.

"Well, alright" Lumen replied, disappointed and then sat on a nearby chair instead.

"Hey Prince!" Hunter called. "Even though no one's gone to the base before, do you happen to know where it is?"

Lumen didn't answer though, because he'd fallen asleep.

"That was fast," Hunter muttered.

"I'm sure there are maps," Shadow suggested. "You just have to take some time to study."

"Oh, alright," replied Hunter, reluctantly deciding to get up. Reading was boring, but this was too important a mission for him to be picky.

"Hey, Hunter, what's up?" Sparkle called, seeing him walk through the halls. Sparkle was together with Hotarla, unsurprisingly, and Grasshop.

"I'm going to look for a map of the Inner World," he replied. "I have to find out where the Insector's base is." Then he realized something that would make his life easier. "Oh, Grasshop, you're an Insector! Can you tell us where it is?"

"I suppose," Grasshop replied, though he was surprised by the question. "But you really don't want to go there. It's scary. I have nightmares about it, and I lived there."

"It doesn't matter if it's scary," Hunter said. "I'm going!"


	18. 42- The End of the World

AN: Alright, this chapter is a bit different from the norm. I suppose it's sort of similar to the anime's episode 47. Except, I always thought that episode was a ridiculously mundane waste of time. I hope this version is a bit more exciting. I'm usually not one to include OCs (other than villains), but for my idea to work, it had to happen just for this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>42- The End of the World<strong>

Hunter was sulking around the castle. No one else was ready to just run out the door and head to the Insector's fortress.

"We can't wait until morning!" Hunter yelled, frustrated. "We don't have much time left!"

"Hunter, would you calm down?" Shadow replied. "I understand how you feel. I want to go there too and stop Mantid. But we shouldn't do anything rash either."

"I guess," Hunter mumbled. "But still-"

"I know it's hard for someone as insensitive as you to see," interrupted Shadow. "But everyone else has their own worries now. Give them some time to rest."

"Okay," Hunter said, though he was slightly offended by the 'insensitive' comment. "We still have two of the Keys anyway. As long as we protect them, Mantid can't win!"

"That's the spirit!" Shadow replied.

"Yeah!" Hunter cheered. "It's going to be alright!" He started walking to the direction of his room. "Maybe I'll get a little rest myself, then. I want to be in tip-top shape to fight against the Insectors."

Once Hunter got to his room though, he saw something that startled him.

"Y-you're the Hero Brade!"

"Not too loud," Brade replied.

"How did you get here?" Hunter asked.

"I have my magic tricks," said Brade.

"Oh yeah, right," replied Hunter. Even though he'd seen it first hand, it was still weird to him.

"I came here because I wanted to speak with you, Hunter," Brade spoke.

"Oh, cool!" replied Hunter. "About what? Should I get the others?"

"No, just you," Brade replied. "And definitely don't get Magma." A chill went up his spine just from mentioning Magma's name.

"Alright," said Hunter, though he was kind of confused.

"I hear that you're going to face Mantid," Brade began.

"Yeah," replied Hunter, nodding.

"It brings back memories," said Brade. "Painful memories."

"What do you mean?" asked Hunter.

"Did you know that Mantid has tried to gather the four Oracle Keys before?" Brade questioned.

"No," replied Hunter.

"Yes, more than once," Brade replied. "I recall one of those times, he nearly succeeded."

"Please tell me what happened," Hunter asked, enthusiastic.

"Yes, I'd like to hear this too," Shadow added.

"I was going to," Brade replied. "Mantid had already gathered three Keys. And the fourth, we learned, was buried in an abandoned underground temple. My team of Spider Riders… well, those who hadn't yet lost their lives… raced to get there before Mantid. And in those days, Mantid didn't stay confined in the castle. He was a strong warrior in his own right, who was willing to fight on the front lines."

"Which Spider Riders were there?" Hunter asked, curiously.

"Your grandfather Digger was one of them, of course," Brade answered, laughing. He knew that was the one Hunter was curious about.

"Awesome!" Hunter exclaimed. "So he helped you stop Mantid?"

"Indeed," Brade replied. "There were two others who joined us on that mission. One of them was called Quartz. He was a strong, muscular man. In a way, he resembled your friend Magma. He was a very reliable comrade. The other was Ruby. She had a small build, but she was a powerful fighter. And quite a beauty too."

"I see," said Hunter. "It's a shame I never got to meet them."

* * *

><p>"So the temple is beneath us?" Digger asked.<p>

The four warriors had just arrived on the scene, and were becoming a bit anxious, as Mantid's forces could arrive at any time.

"Then let's go down!" Quartz declared. "Earthquake!"

He fired his signature attack on the ground below them, and it began to shake. As they were on top of a temple after all, a deep hole was created.

"Be more careful," Digger suggested. "We don't want to crush the Key by accident."

"Well I don't suppose you had a better suggestion," Ruby pointed out. She flipped her long red hair behind her, which had been blown around in the shockwaves.

"Hmm… fair enough," said Digger. "Well, let's go in, team!"

"Hold it right there!"

A large black cricket-type Insector appeared before him, many grunts behind him. "You will not get in Mantid-sama's way, Spider Riders!" he declared.

"It's Crick!" Brade shouted.

"Brade, Digger, hurry and get down there!" Ruby yelled. "We can handle him, right, Quartz?"

"Don't think any less of me," replied Quartz.

"Thank you, guys!" said Digger, leaping in.

"Please be careful," added Brade, quickly following.

"Pyra, Spider Out!" Ruby declared, and a fierce-looking red spider appeared before her.

"Sky, Spider Out!" Quartz had an enormous pale blue spider.

* * *

><p>"We've got to find the Key!" Brade was frustrated, as they'd yet to have any success.<p>

"Never give up!" Digger declared. "It's got to be here, and we will find it. To me, it's not just the world that's at stake. Unless I can reunite the Keys, I'll probably never see Spirit Oracle again."

Finally, they came across it. The Key sat atop an altar, glimmering. Digger reached out and took the Key. But then, when the two turned around, Mantid stood behind them.

"Good work finding the Key for me, Spider Riders," he said, cruelly. Mantid lunged at Digger with one of his pincers.

"You will not harm him!" Brade declared, managing to pull Digger away.

"Looks like we won't get out of this without a fight," said Digger. "Lunar, Spider Out!"

Digger quickly boarded his spider, pitch black aside from a white stripe across his back, and leapt at Mantid.

"I'll protect this Key, and get back the ones you've stolen!" declared Digger.

Mantid blocked Digger's attack, and didn't seem remotely concerned though.

"Digger, watch out!" Brade cried. Mantid launched an enormous blast of dark energy, resulting in a big explosion.

Quartz and Ruby, who were still locked in combat outside, were concerned to see this. Then, from out of the smoke, Mantid emerged.

"The Oracle Key is mine!" He held it up for all to see.

Brade and Digger made their way back to the surface. Though they were injured, it wasn't enough to keep them from fighting.

"Now I have all of the Keys!" declared Mantid. "And at last, I will have my revenge. All who stand in my way will perish!"

Brade and Digger could only watch in horror as Mantid released a terrible amount of energy, even stronger than before. Quartz and Ruby were caught up in it, as were Crick and some of the other Insector soldiers.

"You… would destroy your own comrades?!" Brade asked, angrily. Not to mention, at that moment two more of his friends were lost forever. He could tell there was no hope in saving them.

As for Digger, he lunged at Mantid with such intense force, knocking the Keys away from him.

"I'd rather… they be scattered around the world once again, then be used for your wicked ambition!" He screamed furiously.

"Then let it be done!" Tapping his staff, Brade cast a spell, and the Keys all went flying. "Please, forgive me my friends. For we fought so hard to protect these."

"No!" screamed Mantid. "I had them! I had all of them! Hero Brade… Digger Steele… you will pay with your lives!"

It seemed Mantid was ready to retaliate. But instead, he fell to the ground, in pain.

"No… my body! Why at a time like this?! I need the power of the Oracle Keys!"

"It's finally over for you, Mantid!" Digger ran toward him, murderous intent in his eyes.

"Don't think… I'll make it… that simple," replied Mantid, weakly. "Brade isn't the only one with tricks." And somehow, he disappeared then.

* * *

><p>Having heard the story, Hunter looked sad.<p>

"It's hard to believe. Mantid would even kill his own followers with no remorse?"

"Yes," said Brade. "That is the kind of treacherous man he is. He sees no one as a true friend or comrade."

"I can't believe those Spider Riders also had to die like that," Hunter said.

"I miss them very much," replied Brade. "They stayed back to protect us. Had they been in our place, they would still be here now."

"I'll make sure that things are different this time!" Hunter declared.

"I believe that you may be able to do it," said Brade. "However, you must be extremely careful. I thought that you should know the true ruthlessness of Mantid before you faced him. Know that anyone's lives could be lost."

Much to Hunter's confusion, Brade was just staring at him for a moment.

"You really do resemble Digger," he commented. "Now that the Brave has returned to this world, brighter days are certainly in store."

"Brade, I'll tell this story to the others," Hunter said. "They really need to hear it too."

"That is a good idea," he said. And at that, Brade disappeared before Hunter's eyes.


	19. 43- No Longer a Child

**43- No Longer a Child**

At last it was morning. Though he liked sleeping in, Hunter was up bright and early.

"Hunter, I'm ready," Corona said. She had gone to find him as soon as she'd gotten up, knowing Hunter was anxious to head out on their journey.

"Good to hear," Hunter replied. "You know, we never would've beaten Stags back in Nuuma if not for your help. Can I count on you to lend me your powers against Mantid too, if things turn ugly?"

"Of course," replied Corona, smiling.

* * *

><p>Stags had returned to the other side of the sea after that incident. He bought any of his soldiers who were still left behind in Nuuma along with him.<p>

"I was defeated," he said. "But still, this war continues. I must return to the fight, until Mantid-sama can gain the last Oracle Keys."

* * *

><p>The other Riders had soon gathered around Hunter, near the castle entrance.<p>

"Alright, I guess it's now or never," Lumen sighed.

"Don't worry," Sparkle said. "I'm sure we can win."

"Sparkle, I told you, you're not coming," Lumen replied.

"No!" Sparkle argued. "I can fight too."

"It's dangerous," said Lumen.

"I came to Nuuma with you," Sparkle replied. "That was dangerous too, but I was fine!"

"This is going to be a lot more dangerous than Nuuma," Igneous added.

"Besides that, you're still too young!" Lumen scolded. "No means no!"

"But…" Sparkle's eyes became teary. "I… I'm always the one who stays back worrying about all of you."

"Why can't she come?" Hunter asked.

"Because I said so!" snapped Lumen. "Not as the prince, but as her older brother. Sparkle, you might be worried, but if you come, I'll be worried. If we're fighting for our lives, I can't focus on protecting you."

"I'm not helpless!" Sparkle argued. But Lumen wouldn't answer her. And soon, the rest of them left.

"How could they have left me behind?" Sparkle wondered.

"Kyu…" Hotarla whimpered, sympathetic.

"Don't be sad, Hotarla," said Sparkle. "I think I have an idea."

"Kyu kyu?"

"We'll go and catch up to them! I'll prove to Lumen and the others that I'm a real Spider Rider!"

* * *

><p>Aqune had gone back to chanting as usual, feeling better than she was the previous day. Buguese was relieved to see this. Actually, she had seemed more vibrant just because he had gone out of his way to help her. Just what kind of affect did he have on her, he wondered.<p>

Buguese had also noticed that since the second Key was returned, the Insector world was looking brighter.

'Soon, we'll have our sun again,' he thought to himself. 'We just need to capture the last two Keys.'

* * *

><p>"Where did they go?" Sparkle's plan was cut short when she realized she didn't really know where the others were headed.<p>

"Kyu," said Hotarla.

"Hmm…" Sparkle looked around. "I can't quit now. There has to be a clue somewhere."

"Kyu! Kyu! Kyu!"

"What is it, Hotarla?" The spider seemed to be very excited by something. Sparkle realized soon just what that was. There were Insector soldiers up ahead.

"Oracle's Purity!"

Sparkle transformed herself, and headed towards them.

"A Spider Rider!" one Insector exclaimed, having noticed Sparkle as well.

"That's just a little girl," another replied. "Is she even a threat?"

Sparkle charged in, knocking down some unexpected soldiers with some hard blows from her yoyo.

"Don't call me a little girl!" she shouted. "I'm a real Spider Rider, and I won't let you Insectors win!"

These Insectors quickly learned how serious Sparkle was. Despite being a cute girl with a cute spider and a cute weapon, she and Hotarla could actually pack a punch. Things seemed to be going in Sparkle's favor, until he appeared.

"Stags!" Sparkle exclaimed.

"Get out of our way, and I will not harm you," Stags spoke.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Sparkle declared. Though she said that, she was sweating nervously. Nonetheless, she knew she had to stand her ground.

"That's a very bold statement," Stags replied. "But you could not possibly defeat me."

"Let's find out!" replied Sparkle, firing off her signature yoyo. Stags didn't even flinch when he was hit, however.

Sparkle was shocked. She didn't have any other attacks either, so how could she possibly win this fight?

'Am I really too little to make a difference?' she thought to herself. 'Maybe I shouldn't have gone alone.' She felt herself wanting to cry. 'No! A real Spider Rider would never give up! Somehow, I'll be okay.'

To Sparkle's surprise, out of nowhere, a knife was thrown at Stags' side. The Insector general actually seemed to be caught off guard, and cringed.

"Uncle Hop!" Sparkle saw him behind her, and knew he was the one who attacked.

"What was that underhanded attack?!" Stags exclaimed. "Grasshop?!"

"Don't pick on Sparkle!" Grasshop declared. "If you want a fight, take me." Though, Grasshop was actually terrified at the idea of fighting against Stags. But if it was that or watch Sparkle get creamed, he'd pick the former.

"I have no desire to fight with a cowardly, traitorous opponent like you," Stags said. "Why are you fighting on the side of the Spider Riders?!"

"Boy, Stags, you missed a lot," Grasshop replied. "I got fired. I'm not even a part of Mantid's army anymore."

"Even still, you would betray your own race?" he asked. The idea of Grasshop being fired didn't surprise him at all. He never thought Grasshop was a worthy member of the Big Four.

"Yeah," Grasshop said. "Well, it's not quite betraying. I just decided I'd rather be a hero, and fight with the princess."

"That's surprising," replied Stags. "I can see that the princess, while young, has the heart of a real warrior. She is nothing like you."

"Don't bully Uncle Hop!" Sparkle yelled. "I mean, he has done bad things, but now he's a hero! It's you who's fighting for evil."

"I'm fighting to save the Insector race," Stags declared. "The Oracle Keys are the only thing that can save us."

"But don't you know what will happen when Mantid gets the Oracle Keys?!" Sparkle shouted. "He's going to shut down the sun, and the entire Inner World will be destroyed!"

"What?!"

"It's true! Really!" yelled Sparkle.

"I can tell that you have an honorable heart," said Stags. "You would not lie, even to an enemy."

"That's right!" she declared.

"Where did you here this?" Stags asked.

"From the Hero Brade!" she answered.

"If that is the truth," said Stags "Then I have devoted my life to the wrong cause. We Insectors fought so that Mantid could have the Keys, so that we could have light. But in the end, Mantid just plans to dispose of us as well."

"Sadly… that's the kind of twisted guy Mantid is," Grasshop commented.

"I must pay for what I have done," Stags declared, his voice solemn.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Grasshop.

"I mean, with my very life," answered Stags. "It is the only proper fate for a dishonorable warrior."

Stags unleashed his retractable blade, and thrust it into his chest.

"No!" Sparkle shouted. "You can join us, like Uncle Hop did!"

"That's not something I can do," replied Stags. "Even if my time here wasn't about to end, I would not drop everything and switch sides. Princess Sparkle, I'm glad I got to meet you. Please make sure that your heart is never led astray."

And at that, Stags breathed his last breath.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, hopefully no one kills me for this. I got the idea from reading through all the summaries that Stags would have to die. I think he's an awesome character, really, and I was a little torn on if I should actually go through with it, and how, and this was the end result.<p> 


	20. 44- Good and Evil

**44- Good and Evil**

"We're going to be there soon!" Hunter led the group, riding atop Shadow. Though the Insector world was far closer to Arachna Kingdom than Nuuma was, he still wished he could get there a little faster.

The two Keys were in Hunter's hand and he looked down at them.

"I'll make sure to protect these."

"Brutus, I'm sure we'll meet Portia there," Magma said. He wasn't just trying to reassure his spider, but himself too. Brutus and Portia were so close to being re-united. It still bugged Magma that Aqune would return to the Insectors side. But this time, he couldn't allow Portia to slip away again.

"Definitely," replied Brutus.

"I'm also ready to fight," Igneous said. He felt weak, having easily been defeated in Nuuma, but that gave him the inspiration to fight even harder.

"It's just a shame you don't have anyone to cheer you on," commented Magma. "Like those cute girls from Arachna Kigndom."

Igneous looked gloomy.

"Don't remind me."

"Guys, what are you talking about?" Corona asked, curious.

"Igneous' fan club all got boyfriends," Magma said. "They got bored because he was away at Nuuma for too long."

"We weren't even gone that long. I think it was the fault of those rumors," Igneous mumbled. "They're not true, really!"

Magma started laughing.

"Huh?" Corona wondered. "What rumors."

"Sorry. I was just having a little fun."

"It was you?!" Igneous looked at him, stunned.

"On second thought, maybe I don't want to know," Corona said.

* * *

><p>Although seeing the fate of Stags saddened Sparkle, she didn't have time to dwell on it now. She knew she had to move forward, and be reunited with the others.<p>

"Uncle Hop," she said. "I need to get to the Insectors land now."

"You really want to go there?" Grasshop asked.

"Yeah!" Sparkle replied. "Everyone is going to risk their lives. I want to help them."

"Kyu!"

"Well, you were headed in the wrong direction," Grasshop replied.

"Really?" she looked disappointed.

"Hey, no worries," Grasshop replied. "I'll take you there. I used to live there, after all. Maybe I can see my family again." Sparkle noticed how excited Grasshop sounded about that.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed. "I'd really like to meet your family too. What are they like, anyway?"

They were conversing as they moved forward, as quickly as they could.

"Well, my wife is kind of bossy, but she is well meaning," said Grasshop. "Actually, I need her to keep me in shape. I'm the coward, and she's the tough one. My two kids are adorable. Their names are Step and Jump. They used to think I was cool. Now they probably don't."

"I'm sure they do," Sparkle argued. "I think you'd make an awesome dad! And they must miss you."

"Kyu! Kyu!" Hotarla added.

"Well, yeah, I am pretty awesome," said Grasshop. "I think you're right."

* * *

><p>As usual, Buguese was watching Aqune chant from a distance away. As he was doing this, Beerain approached him. Admittedly, he'd been ignoring her since he returned to the fortress. It would be kind of difficult to deal with her.<p>

"What do you want?" Buguese asked, sounding pretty agitated.

"You're still watching her?" Beerain asked.

"Yes," replied Buguese. "But what does that matter?"

"Do you really think, after Mantid collects the Oracle Keys, that he would let her live?" Beerain asked. "As a human, she has no place in the Insector world. If you become too attached to her, it will only hurt you in the long run. And I don't want to see you hurt!"

"Beerain…" he replied. Her words were even more true than she realized. Aqune's life was in imminent danger, because of who she really was. "I know that."

Buguese sighed.

"Thank you for your concern."

"It's more than just concern for you," she said. "If we don't restore the sun soon, every Insector who lives here will die. I also believe that the lives of all of our people are worth more than the life of one human girl."

Before Buguese could say anything in reply, a messenger bug appeared to them. It started to chirp out orders.

"I see," said Buguese. "We will be there shortly."

After Buguese got Aqune, the two of them met with Beerain in Mantid's chambers.

"You are my last remaining generals," Mantid spoke. "My last line of defense. I thought that you should know what Dungobeet just reported to me."

"Please tell us," Beerain said.

"The Spider Riders are heading to our fortress. It won't be long until a battle breaks out," Mantid explained.

"What?" Beerain asked, surprised.

"Then it's almost certain that they have the Keys with them," Buguese stated. He didn't expect they would head to battle without their greatest weapon.

"Indeed," Mantid replied. "Those fools will bring the Keys right to us."

Just from coming into Mantid's chamber, Aqune felt herself shaking. All this time, she thought it was alright if the Insectors had the Keys. After all, they were going to use them to restore sunlight. But, if that was truly what Mantid desired, why did she get such terrible feelings? What was it he really wanted?

Buguese noticed her troubled expression, but didn't really think this was a good time to say anything.

"Not only will we easily be able to get the Keys," Mantid spoke. "But I have a defense strategy. A barrier will rise around the castle, making it impossible for anyone outside to get inside, unless I let them through. And I will also send out troops to fight them. Aqune, you will lead the first defense line."

"Me?" Aqune asked, though quickly realized that she was in no place to question Mantid's orders.

Mantid looked at her intently.

"Yes. I'm sorry," she added.

'I have to fight the Spider Riders once again?' she thought to herself. 'I don't want to fight anymore. And I don't want Mantid to get the last two Oracle Keys.'

"I think that you're perfect for this job, Aqune," Mantid said. "The other Riders can't fight their hardest when they're fighting a comrade."

Smirking, the Insector turned his gaze to Buguese and Beerain.

"I want the two of you to fight your hardest as well," he said. "Once the Spider Riders are weakened, you will be the final defense, so they will be crushed, if they even make it that far. Do you understand? Our sunlight and our revenge… everything depends on this victory."

"I understand," said Beerain. "We can't lose when we've made it this far."

Although for a moment he hesitated, Buguese nodded his head.

"Yes, Mantid-sama. I will personally make sure we do not lose. The Keys will be yours, and the Spider Riders will be crushed."

"That's very good to hear," said Mantid. "Don't let anything stop you."

After that, Mantid dismissed them.

"Aqune." The girl stopped when Buguese called to her. She turned to him. "I know that this will not make you happy. But you must fight. That is the only way."

He pulled out the mask from his belt, and put it on her face. Aqune simply stood there, not trying to resist.

Buguese bought Aqune outside with him. There were a large amount of Insector troops who must have already been called outside. Well, certainly the Spider Riders would have difficulty dealing with such a large number of enemies.

Of course, now that she was masked, Aqune didn't seem to be concerned at all, as she was when they had just met with Mantid. Buguese was pleased that she was calm, but still… he knew she wasn't really. He couldn't really say the overall situation didn't bother him. But he swore his loyalties to Mantid. That wasn't something he could turn back from.

'Did I make the right choice?' Buguese wondered, and he headed back to the castle alone. After he'd returned, a large transparent barrier rose from the ground.

* * *

><p>Mantid pressed a button, which opened the door to his closet. Inside was the doll-like body of a girl who had died long ago.<p>

"Lorraine," he said. "Very soon, they will all pay."

Cold laugher echoed from his chambers.

* * *

><p>At that time, Hunter's group had nearly made it. But they didn't know just what would be waiting for them.<p> 


	21. 45- A Brother and Sister

AN: Although I've never been a fan of the Magma/Aqune pairing (honestly Aqune only seems interested in Buguese or Hunter) I think the relationship really could have been better explored, given how Magma seemed to really hate Aqune early on. So I tried to work that in here.

* * *

><p><strong>45- A Brother and Sister<strong>

It was in their sights. The horror movie-esque castle that was the Insector's base.

"Looks like they expected company," Lumen said, sounding fairly disappointed.

"It doesn't matter how many opponents they throw at us," Hunter replied. "We won't give up until the end!"

But as they came closer, it was easy to notice who stood among the Insector warriors.

"Aqune!" Hunter exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"So, they're here?" Mantid was watching outside the castle on his monitors. Now the show was going to get interesting.<p>

* * *

><p>Hunter wasn't happy about having Aqune as an enemy again. He looked around, and didn't see Buguese anywhere. It was interesting that Aqune would be sent out on her own.<p>

"I don't want to hurt you, Aqune!" he declared. "Still, I won't let you take the Keys!"

"The Oracle Keys belong to Mantid-sama alone," Aqune replied. Her voice was cold and cruel, very different from the usual Aqune.

"Ahhh!" Hunter was instantly attacked by an Insector.

"Hunter!" Corona screamed.

As Hunter tried to get up from the ground, another Insector smacked him down hard. That attack was instantly followed by another blow from a warrior's sword.

"Looks like they're targeting Hunter," Lumen said.

"Of course," Igneous replied. "He has the Keys!"

"Let's help him!" Lumen ordered.

"Right," said Igneous.

The prince, already fully transformed, leapt in, batting one of the Insectors who had Hunter surrounded out of the way with his sword.

"Thanks, Prince," Hunter said, and used the opening to attack another Insector.

Igneous and Flame also started attacking some soldiers who were nearby.

"Brutus, our opponents are Aqune and Portia!" Magma shouted.

"Right!" replied Brutus.

The team rode right up to Aqune.

"Are you gonna play nice today, or do you want to fight?" Magma asked, though he knew what the answer was.

"You're just an annoyance in my way!" shouted Aqune. The girl lunged at Magma, knocking him off his spider and onto the ground.

"Not bad," said Magma.

Portia, her sights set on Brutus, fired her webs in the spider's face, which caused him to reel back in pain.

"Portia, stop!" yelled Brutus. "You're my sister! We shouldn't be fighting."

But Portia jumped at Brutus, viciously.

"No!" yelled Magma, seeing this happen. "Portia, stop!" He was hardly paying attention to Aqune. Obviously annoyed by this, Aqune swung her sword hard at his side. Magma doubled over in pain.

"You're too weak!" Aqune's electrically charged sword flew down, striking the already-hurt Magma.

"Ugh…" Magma was not ready to give up, despite the pain.

"It's futile to resist me," said Aqune.

"I don't think so," replied Magma, who got to his feet. "I'm going to get Portia back today, no matter what it takes! I owe it to Brutus!"

As for Brutus, he was busy taking quite the beating from Portia. He was too reluctant to fight back.

Corona, looking back and forth between Hunter and Magma, was troubled. Hunter seemed to have the fight under control, with the help Lumen and Igneous were providing him, despite the large number of opponents they had to deal with. Magma, on the other hand, was clearly struggling.

'I don't think he can reach Portia, unless he can also reach Aqune,' Corona thought to herself. 'Back in Nuuma, Aqune was bought back to herself, just briefly. It was because of my powers.' Back then, she didn't know the truth. That Aqune was the Oracle's reincarnation, and Hunter's destined one. It wasn't that Corona disliked Aqune at all, but by trying to save her… then would Corona never have a chance to be with Hunter? But she couldn't think that way. Corona wasn't a cold person.

"I'm going to help Magma!" she declared. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yes!" said Igneous, as he struck down an Insector.

"Don't worry about me!" shouted Hunter. "Magma needs you right now… and Aqune too!"

"Yeah," she replied.

'Hunter cares about Aqune, after all,' she thought to herself. 'For his sake, I have to save her.'

Corona concentrated her powers, until she was surrounded by the Oracle's light.

"Aqune!" she called.

Fortunately, Aqune turned her head for a moment, pausing from brutally pounding Magma to the ground.

"You have to wake up, Aqune!" called Corona. "Spirit Oracle's power should never be used for evil. You should know that more than anyone."

Aqune wasn't attacking, just standing there.

"Listen!" Magma said. "When I first met you, I really hated you, Aqune. I thought that you kidnapped Portia. Even though Hunter tried to get along with you, all I wanted was to fight you. And it isn't just that. You resemble my younger sister, who died a long time ago. It isn't possible that you're really her, I know that, but it killed me to see someone I loved in the face of someone I hated. Still, when we were all together in the cave, I saw another side of you. I understood why Hunter wanted to be friends with you. I hope that you'll join us again, along with Portia."

"Me too," said Corona. "I envy you… but, you're a part of the team too. You're important to Hunter. Please, fight with us now."

"Corona… Magma…" Aqune said. The girl fell to her knees, and an aura of light shined around her. This time, her mask fell from her face, and the one Portia wore dissolved as well.

"I'm sorry…" Aqune said. "I… what was I even doing?"

"Portia!" Brutus shouted, running up to her.

"Brutus…" she said.

"Thank goodness you're back!" Brutus said.

"At last," commented Magma. "I'll make sure you and Portia aren't separated again."

Corona wanted to smile too, but she couldn't bring herself to.

"What should I do now?" Aqune wondered out loud.

"Huh?" replied Corona. "Fight with us, of course," she said.

"But…" She couldn't help but wonder about Buguese. If Aqune were to betray him, to switch sides like this, how would he feel? True, she didn't want to fight for Mantid anymore, but Mantid wasn't the only one waiting behind the barrier.

"Hunter seems to be having some trouble," Magma said. "Brutus, we should help him now. Of course, you can fight with us too, Portia."

Aqune looked over, seeing Hunter, Lumen and Igneous' struggle. Their opponents may not have been on the level of Big Four generals. But it was just the sheer number of them.

"Alright," she decided. "I'll help. Corona, come on!"

She turned to the other girl, and smiled.

Aqune didn't expect for Buguese to appear then.

"We're going back, Aqune," he said bluntly.

"Wait!" she exclaimed. She wasn't quite sure what she could say in protest, though.

Buguese pulled her close to him. "Mantid-sama is watching. If he sees you fighting for the other side, he will be furious."

It wasn't just that, though. Buguese was not ready to let go of Aqune.

Buguese's transport was above them, and took both him and Aqune inside.

"P-Portia!" Aqune exclaimed, her spider still being down in the battlefield. But it was too late to call the spider back. And the ship flew over the barrier, and back to the castle.

"But why?!" Corona exclaimed. "We had Aqune."

"Corona," said Venus.

"Huh?"

"It's sad, but we can't worry about that now. Let's go and help Hunter."

"Right!" Corona realized. Magma had already gone in that direction, leading Brutus and a very confused Portia. Corona followed.

* * *

><p>"Portia…" Aqune thought sadly.<p> 


	22. 46- Welcome Back

AN: Interesting that this installment had the same name as the real episode 49 in the anime. It's not quite the same, but certainly looked like it would be full of enough shippy goodness to be worthy of the title.

* * *

><p><strong>46- Welcome Back<strong>

"Aqune!" Hunter called out in vain. He too managed to witness what had happened.

Hunter wasn't the only one on the battlefield feeling troubled, when they realized Aqune was gone. Though she was quiet as ever, Portia was clearly the one most upset.

* * *

><p>Once again, she was inside Mantid's fortress. But Aqune didn't have the will to return to chanting then. She could just sit there against a wall, staring at the manacle on her wrist.<p>

"Portia…"

This had been the first time she and her spider had been apart since Aqune left Nuuma years ago. Portia was always her friend, was always there when she needed someone.

'Are you happy?' she wondered. 'You did want to see your brother after all. If you're happy, at least, then that would be enough for me.'

That's what she tried to think with all her heart anyway. But despite the fact that she was one who always threw away her own happiness, she wasn't completely immune to any selfish feelings. She just wanted to have her spider by her side now, like always.

"Why are you sitting there moping around?" Buguese, who noticed her, approached the girl.

"Oh…" she replied, lacking the drive to answer at the moment. But she realized she had to say something. "I miss Portia."

Oh, that. Buguese hadn't even realized he took Aqune without her spider. It was usually in the manacle.

"You don't really need her anymore," said Buguese. "There's no more sense in bringing you out to fight, if you'll betray us so easily. Besides, it's better for you to stay here and chant anyway, despite what Mantid-sama wanted." He did realize how bitter that sounded.

"Of course I need Portia!" she exclaimed. "She's my partner!" Aqune felt bad about raising her voice to Buguese. It was something she never did. But she was rather offended.

Buguese too was surprised by Aqune's reaction. He guessed Aqune really did care about Portia. They were together a lot. Personally, Buguese hardly noticed the spider. It didn't talk much, especially to him.

"I suppose that was insensitive," he said, and then walked away.

Aqune looked down.

'It really is Buguese who's at fault,' she thought to herself. 'Yet, I can't blame him. Buguese only wanted to restore sunlight to this land. And I can tell that time is running out. My powers can't sustain it forever.'

Aqune walked toward the orb, which held the two Oracle Keys. The one that was there from the start, and the one they'd acquired in Nuuma.

'That's what Buguese wanted,' she knew. 'But what does Mantid want?'

She stared at the Keys, mainly the original.

'I think the teacher gave me this Key to protect it. How am I really protecting the Key if I allow Mantid to use it?'

She reached out her hands, and touched that Key. But something odd happened then. Her body was fully encased in light, and Aqune felt a warmth pulsing through it.

'What is this feeling?'

It was an amazing feeling though, that she'd never felt before. She almost thought she could lose herself in it.

The Oracle's light stopped flowing into her though, when she suddenly felt a very bad feeling, and was broken from her calm. Aqune pulled out the Key, clutching it tightly in her hands, and looked around.

Mantid appeared before her.

"I felt the Oracle's power within me weaken," he said. "What did you do?!"

"N-Nothing!" she said. Well, that was technically a lie, but how was she going to explain? She felt very nervous, just seeing Mantid again.

"The Key is missing!" Mantid shouted. Though, he didn't notice it in Aqune's hand, because it was small enough to be hidden. The Insector leader grabbed Aqune by the arm, and dragged her into his chambers. She did nothing to resist. Finally, Mantid let go of her forcefully, knocking her to the ground in the process.

"I've thought for some time now that you are no longer useful to our cause," Mantid spoke. "Even Buguese can't control you anymore. Your true loyalties lie with the Spider Riders, and with Spirit Oracle."

Aqune got to her feet. She felt herself shivering, but tried to stay calm.

"I…"

"No excuses!" replied Mantid. "The Keys are nearly in my hands. My dreams are almost reality. I no longer need you, you handmaiden scum!" He threw his pincer down towards her. Aqune flinched, but when she opened her eyes, she realized a blow never came. Mantid fell back in pain, having taken an energy blast from a distance away.

Confused, Aqune ran to the direction of that attack. There, she saw Buguese.

"You-" she started to say, but Buguese put a hand over her mouth, signaling for her to be quiet. She did so, and followed the Insector a distance away.

"What was that?" Mantid wasn't really hurt, just taken aback. Rather, he was kind of amused at that turn of events, having his suspicions as to what had happened.

* * *

><p>"Why would you turn on Mantid and save me?" Aqune asked.<p>

"I was not going to let him hurt you," Buguese replied. He took a deep breath. He didn't want to be so blunt, but couldn't really think of an excuse.

"Thank you," she said. Though, she was rather worried for Buguese. Would Mantid know it was his attack? Would Buguese get punished now?

"Aqune…" Buguese said, noticing the Key that she was still clutching in her hands. "That was the Key you bought here with you, right?"

She nodded, but was a little concerned that he'd noticed. She wished that she'd tried to hide it better.

"Sorry. I'll put it back now," she said nervously. "And I'll get back to chanting." She turned away from the Insector.

"Wait!"

Aqune stopped, and looked at him, confused.

"When I learned that you were the re-incarnated Oracle, I realized something," said Buguese. "Our paths were truly never meant to cross. You should never have become a servant to Insectors. When Mantid-sama uses the Oracle Keys, or even before then… one way or another, he will kill you. It's best if you leave, and don't return."

Aqune gasped.

"But… I can't! I owe it to you to help you finally see sunlight."

"Aqune, I will do everything in my power to restore our sunlight," Buguese replied. "I will never, ever give up. I'll find a way, somehow, that doesn't involve you! So it's best if you leave this fortress, and follow your own destiny. You can take the Key with you."

Aqune looked at him, worriedly.

"Aqune…" seeing her troubled face pained Buguese. He thought that she'd be happy to be released. If anything, she could see her spider again. "We may never meet again," said Buguese. "So I should grant you with one last thing. It's only fair that I make my true feelings known."

"What do you mean?" asked Aqune, upset.

"Just close your eyes," he replied. Aqune did so, and waited. Then, Buguese leaned down, for he was much taller, and kissed her lips.

Aqune's eyes opened, as Buguese was pulling away. She wanted to say something in reply, but no words would come out. Her face was flushed red, and she smiled. At least, for a moment she smiled, but this wasn't a time for happiness.

"I really won't see you again?" Aqune finally spoke.

"I don't know," Buguese replied. "But I wouldn't count on it. Now, Aqune. I want you to head to the barrier. I will remove it, just for a moment, so you can get through. Go out and carry out your mission, and I will take care of mine."

"Understood," she said. Aqune felt like crying, but she couldn't. She just had to hurry now. It was true that her mission now was to fight alongside the Spider Riders. To protect the Oracle Keys from ever falling into Mantid's hands. Well, they would still have to find a way to reclaim the one Key Mantid had.

Finally, Aqune made it to the barrier. And as Buguese said, it lifted momentarily. The girl ran through, and not too far away were the Spider Riders, still in battle.

"Everyone!" she called. "I'm back!"

Though they were distracted, all of the Riders took notice. And of course, Portia, who was watching them from the side, also noticed.

"Aqune!" said Portia.

"Portia!" Aqune exclaimed. "I'm glad you're alright!"

Joyfully, Aqune went to her spider's side.

* * *

><p>'Goodbye, Aqune,' Buguese said to himself. He never thought he'd see the day when Aqune was gone. He'd finally realized exactly what she meant to him. It took the fear of losing her forever for that to happen.<p> 


	23. 47- Corona's Love

AN: After having a very Buguese/Aqune-centric chapter, now you get some Hunter/Corona development.

* * *

><p><strong>47- Corona's Love<strong>

"Great that you're back, but there's no time to celebrate!" That was Magma's voice, and Aqune understood what he meant.

"Oracle's Kindness!"

She transformed into her Spider Rider armor.

'And… it's now or never,' she thought to herself. Actually, she was rather excited over what she was about to try. "Oracle Key!" Aqune's power was increased, when she unleashed the Key's power for the first time, just like Hunter could do.

"Aqune, your form!" Hunter exclaimed. Aqune quickly proved it was more than her form that had changed, as she jumped into battle, plowing down at least ten Insector soldiers with a single attack.

"We have to get past them," she declared. Though, Aqune felt bad for attacking them, when they were probably fighting their hardest to bring their people sunlight. But there wasn't really a choice in the matter, and she was making sure not to badly hurt them.

"I know!" said Hunter. "And we will!"

The Spider Riders fought fiercely, and Corona couldn't help but notice how amazing Hunter and Aqune were together. They were easily the two strongest. They looked so natural out there, fighting back-to-back.

'We really needed Aqune,' she said. 'Still… why does it hurt so much to watch them?'

Corona couldn't just stand around angsting though. An attack came her way. Quickly, Corona evaded the blow, and fired an arrow at the Insector. That attack was enough to knock him out.

She sighed, relieved. She couldn't let herself be caught off guard.

Very soon, that entire fleet of Insectors were taken out. A few who still remained were too terrified to continue fighting, and fled.

"Alright! We did it!" shouted Hunter.

The other Riders were celebrating too.

"Thank you so much, Aqune," said Hunter. "We needed you, you know?"

"You're welcome," she said, smiling. "I'm glad I could be of help."

"Why did you come back here, though?" asked Igneous. "Didn't Buguese take you away?"

"Yeah. That creep," Magma commented.

"Yes," said Aqune. "But after that, he let me go. Oh, and you probably already noticed, but I also have this."

Aqune de-transformed from her Key state, and held it out in her hands.

"An Oracle Key!" Hunter exclaimed. "That's amazing!"

"Now we have three of them," said Lumen.

"Here, Hunter," said Aqune. "You should hold onto this."

"Alright," Hunter replied, taking it from her.

Watching that exchange just bothered Corona even more. Aqune noticed Corona's expression, and was curious about it.

Hunter then ran up ahead.

"Alright!" Hunter shouted. "Next is Mantid's fortress, and the last Key!"

"W-wait!" Aqune yelled. But it was too late. Hunter ran into the barrier, and was shot back.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, studying his newly acquired bruises. "What was that?"

"I meant to tell you," Aqune replied. "Mantid surrounded his fortress with a barrier to keep you guys out."

"No way!" Hunter yelled, and ran towards it again, the results the same as the first time.

"Hunter!" Corona yelled.

"Somehow, I don't think that's the best approach," said Shadow.

"I… I know," Hunter mumbled, but he was frustrated.

"Let me try," Aqune spoke. "Once, I broke through a very strong barrier with Buguese."

She looked sad though, when she said that. Not that there was anything romantic or fun about that time, so she shouldn't have looked back at it as a good time, she realized.

Pushing those thoughts away, Aqune went to the barrier, and held her hand to it, prepared to push through. But she was shot back as well.

"Why?" she thought out loud. "What kind of barrier is this?"

"Are you okay?" asked Hunter, going to her side.

"Yeah," Aqune said. "But this is not going to be easy."

"Never give up!" Hunter yelled. "I know we'll find a way."

"You're right," Aqune said, happily.

But then, from the other direction, they heard more soldiers approaching.

"Really?" Lumen asked, not wanting to deal with that.

"Oh man," said Hunter. But he had to stay optimistic. "Well, we'll handle these ones as well! Come on, everyone!"

"Right!" Magma and Igneous both answered.

Most of the Riders rushed in behind him. But Corona couldn't.

'What am I doing?' she wondered to herself. 'Hunter isn't letting anything bring him down. That's the way he always is. Yet I… I'm just standing here feeling sorry for myself. If Hunter and Aqune really are a couple… would that be the end of the world? I know that's not true. Mantid casting the world into darkness is really what I should be worried about.'

"Corona!" It was Aqune.

"Huh?" Corona replied.

"What's wrong?" Aqune asked.

"It's nothing!" Corona answered. "I need to fight. I need to be strong, just like Hunter is. Aqune, shouldn't you be by his side now?"

"We all should," said Aqune. "Because we're a team." But confusion showed in her voice. "I thought you would be the first one to follow after him. I could always tell, you and Hunter had a very special bond."

"I don't really know," Corona replied, though Aqune's words surprised her. "Even if we did… Hunter is the second coming of the Brave, you know. He's destined to be with the Oracle's reincarnation, because the first Brave loved her."

"With me?" Aqune replied. That was the first she'd heard of such a prophecy. "Corona, you're wrong," she said. "A prophecy is just a story. But people can find their own paths. I think, Hunter found you, probably before he and I even met. And I found… Buguese." She looked down, sadly. "Though, I don't think we'll ever meet again."

'That's true,' Corona realized. Had Aqune ever actually been in love with Hunter? Maybe that was only her assumption, because the two got along so well. But even if Hunter didn't love Aqune, did he love _her_? It wasn't just Aqune who thought that. Her mother saw something between them too.

"I'm going to help," Aqune declared. She ran off to battle.

Corona still stood there, watching for a moment. Hunter was thrown down by an enemy before her eyes. Like the last group, they seemed to be targeting Hunter above everyone else. But yet, Hunter got right back up. She saw Hunter turn his head, and his eyes met hers. Was Hunter waiting for her? That's what she felt. Then Corona couldn't stand there.

"Hunter!" she called. "Sorry!"

"No problem," Hunter replied. "I was waiting for you. We need you so we can win!"

"Yeah!" Corona replied, smiling.

By Hunter's side, Corona began to face enemy after enemy. Maybe she wasn't as strong as Aqune was, but she was no pushover, and was having no trouble.

'Hunter…' Corona thought to herself. 'I love you. I don't know for sure how you feel about me, but that doesn't change my feelings. Right now, I can't tell you that. I'm still a bit too afraid, I guess. But after this is over, after we win, I promise I will tell you.'

It wasn't much longer before this fight came to an end.

"Great work, everyone," Igneous congratulated.

"Thank you for helping, Corona," said Hunter.

"No problem," Corona replied. "You know, you're always amazing. No matter what the obstacle, no matter how much pain you're in, you always fight. It's wrong if I don't do the same."

"That's the spirit!" replied Hunter. The boy then looked up ahead.

"Hunter, what's with that serious face?" Lumen asked. He was hoping for a chance to breathe, after facing two fleets of Insectors in a row.

"Now, we have to get through that barrier," replied Hunter. "There's no time to rest."

* * *

><p>While this was happening, Sparkle, Hotarla and Grasshop were still making their way to the scene.<p>

"We're almost there, Princess," Grasshop said. 'Which is great, because I'm getting tired of walking,' he thought to himself. Sadly, there wasn't much room on Hotarla's back. Sparkle looked too cute riding atop her spider, so he wouldn't think to kick her off.

"Everyone, wait for me!" declared Sparkle. "And please be safe!"


	24. 48- Gathering of the Spider Riders

**48- Gathering of the Spider Riders**

Buguese was called into Mantid's chambers, and Beerain was there as well. He had a very good idea as to why he was summoned..

"Buguese," Mantid spoke. "You were the one who saved Aqune, were you not?" he asked.

The Big Four leader wasn't sure how to reply. There were probably consequences for his actions, he'd known that from the moment he acted. But he didn't think it was a good idea to lie now. Mantid tended to know more than he let on, anyway.

"I was," he said.

"I see," Mantid replied.

"But…" Buguese spoke. "I don't believe killing Aqune was really a proper reaction. Surely, there were other options."

"That may be so," replied Mantid. "But now, that is all irrelevant. I don't have a need for Aqune's power anymore. I will soon have the Oracle Keys, and I do have other ways to take their power. So it's fine that she's gone." He sounded quite confident when he said this.

'Gone?' Beerain wondered. It was clear to her that she missed something big.

Buguese left the room, and wandered to the balcony where he used to stand and watch Aqune. It was really just out of habit.

'What other ways did he mean?' he thought. But he knew there wasn't time to dwell on that now. 'I must act soon. I'm not sure how I can return the sun, without recapturing all the Oracle Keys myself. But I don't think I should give them to Mantid-sama once I have them.'

Beerain was watching him curiously from a distance, but decided not to say anything.

* * *

><p>"Take this!" Hunter launched an attack at the barrier. But somehow, it was just dissolved on contact.<p>

"Impossible!" he exclaimed.

"I know!" said Corona. "Maybe you couldn't get through on your own, Aqune, but what if we combine our handmaiden powers?"

"Good idea," Aqune replied. The two then concentrated their energy, and tried to push through the barrier, but were unfortunately deflected.

"Are you two alright?" asked Hunter.

"Yeah," they both replied, but disappointment showed in their voices.

"We need more power," said Magma. "I think we should all try to attack the barrier at once."

"It's worth a shot," Igneous replied.

Each of the Riders launched their attack in the direction of the barrier. But just like when Hunter attacked alone, the blasts were dissolved.

They all stared in shock. It was _that_ powerful?

* * *

><p>While this was happening, Brade was in Nuuma castle.<p>

"It looks very bad down there." He had created an image of the battleground, using his magic staff. Queen Illuma was watching as well.

"Yes," she agreed. "I could feel it, even without seeing what was going on. I'm really worried for those children, especially Corona."

"Hmm…" said Brade, just staring at the image.

"Anyway, what are you still doing here?" Illuma asked.

"Maybe I came to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage," replied Brade.

"What?!" Illuma looked disturbed.

"I was joking," he said. Though, he did think Corona was very cute. "But, I've retired from battle. I thought I already told you. I have to leave this in their hands now."

"I can see how worried you are about them," replied Illuma. "You can't look away from that image. You should go to their aid. I don't think the heart of a warrior is something that goes away, even with old age."

"Oh?"

Brade was caught off guard by her words, but replied, "If only it were that simple. I may be a legendary hero, but even I can be afraid. I don't want another battle like the ones I've seen in my days. Almost everyone who fought alongside me died in battle."

"Those results are more likely to happen," said Illuma sternly, "If you don't help them. If all of the Spider Riders fight together, I feel like there's still hope for the Inner World to be saved. Hero Brade, they need you."

Brade laughed, somewhat ashamed of his actions. Illuma was very right. She was quite a fierce woman, he thought, and beautiful. It was no surprise where Corona inherited those traits.

* * *

><p>Though nothing had worked, Hunter and Shadow were furiously attacking the barrier.<p>

"I'll never give up!" yelled Hunter.

Watching him, though, Corona and the others were upset. He was only hurting himself.

"You look like you're in quite a pinch," came Brade's voice, who had transported himself to their location.

"Brade!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Hero Brade-sama!" Again, Magma started to cry in joy. "I knew you'd come to save us! You're my hero!"

"Mhm," Brade nodded. Though Magma was scary as ever, Brade was quite relieved that he didn't go up and nearly choke him to death this time around.

"Hero Brade," Aqune said. "We can't get past a barrier."

"We've tried everything," added Corona.

"I'm aware already," replied Brade. "But Corona-chan, there's one thing you haven't tried."

Brade fired a powerful spell at the barrier from his staff. But it was totally ineffective. Brade looked stunned.

"Brade's magic didn't work?!" Magma yelled. "That's impossible!"

"How troublesome," said Lumen.

"Still, we have to keep trying." Hunter dashed towards the barrier again.

"I'll try to support you," Brade said. "Maybe my powers alone can't do it, but surely, they would be effective combined with yours."

Still though, when the smoke cleared, the barrier stood.

"Is there no use?" said Igneous.

Hunter looked at him, angrily. "Don't give up!"

"But really…" Igneous replied. "What else is there to try?"

"Maybe, if we had all eight Spider Riders," Brade spoke.

"But Sparkle isn't here," Corona replied. "We left her behind at the castle."

"You should have bought her," said Ebony.

Everyone stepped back, confused. For Ebony _never_ spoke.

"I would suggest that one of you go back to get her."

"Ebony," Lumen replied. "Well… I guess you're right. She really is a part of the team."

"I think Ebony only speaks when it's extremely important," Igneous said. "But this is certainly the first time I've witnessed it."

"Everyone!" Miraculously, they heard Sparkle's voice calling to them. She was together with Grasshop.

"What are you doing here?!" asked Lumen in shock. Though, he was actually really happy to see her. He did miss her.

"I had to come!" Sparkle shouted. "Please, forgive me, Brother."

"It's fine that she's here, because Sparkle is surprisingly strong," Grasshop stated. "This cute princess defeated Stags all on her own. Well… kind of."

"She did what?" Lumen asked. Then he ran to her. "Oh, wow! My little sister has come a long way!" He hugged Sparkle.

"Brother…" Sparkle said, a bit embarrassed by this. "Can you let go now?"

"Stags?" Hunter questioned. "You met him again?"

"Yes," said Grasshop. "But… he's dead now. Don't worry, Sparkle didn't kill him or anything."

"I see," Hunter replied, looking sad. But, he quickly replaced that expression with his usual determined face.

"Sparkle," said Brade. "It's a very good thing that you came here."

"Why is that?" Sparkle asked.

"Because finally, the eight Spider Riders are gathered," he replied. "We need your power to break through the barrier."

"Then we'll finally get to Mantid's fortress, and the last Oracle Key," Hunter added.

"Got it!" Sparkle said. Her face was lit up, truly happy that they needed her help.

"We'll all attack it at once!" Hunter declared. He knew, somehow, that this time they'd be able to get through.

Once Sparkle was transformed, each of the Spider Riders threw out their best attack. Also, Brade used his magic. A massive force of energy collided with the barrier. And it burst to pieces.

"We really did it!" Hunter exclaimed, smiling.

"Yeah!" Corona cheered. Everyone was rejoicing, seeing that they could now pass through with no problem.

* * *

><p>"Oh, so they destroyed the barrier?" Mantid commented. "That was impressive, Spider Riders." He laughed to himself. "But you don't realize that much more awaits you before you can get to me. And by that time, I'll have all of the Keys."<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Good grief. After it took that much effort to break the barrier, Mantid has more planned? Look forward to more upcoming twists.<p> 


	25. 49- Battle of the Insector Shrine- Part1

**49- The Battle of the Insector Shrine- Part 1**

Hunter ran towards the castle, determined, the others following his lead. As they were approaching it though, the ground began to shake.

"Wh-what's going on?" Hunter asked nervously.

From under the ground emerged several Machine-sectors.

"It's another attack!" Igneous exclaimed.

"Look above you," added Brade. Several machines were descending from the sky as well.

"This is bad," said Hunter.

"But didn't we come here to fight?" asked Brade.

"Yeah," said Hunter. "And fighting is what we're going to do."

* * *

><p>Buguese was watching the events unfold from out a window.<p>

"Now is the time," he said. He walked away, towards a certain room, where his last secret weapon was being kept. It was a rather special Machine-Sector.

'While the Spider Riders are being kept busy, I will seize the Oracle Keys with you, Dark Opal,' he thought to himself. Of course, he wasn't entirely sure how he was going to get the one which Mantid kept in the orb. As he didn't have an Oracle handmaiden to help him anymore (and certainly did not want to drag Aqune back into this) it would be hard to get. But, he'd work on that after. Maybe it was uncharacteristic of him not to think this through completely, he realized, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

* * *

><p>The Riders had divided their forces, as there were many opponents. No sense in all of them just going after one. These Machine-Sectors were naturally bigger and stronger than normal Insector soldiers. And it didn't help the Riders' case that they were a little tired from all the fighting they'd just been doing.<p>

Hunter jumped at what looked like the biggest and toughest one. He was hit back by the machine, and sent flying. Fortunately, Shadow helped to break his fall.

"Thanks," said Hunter.

"It was nothing," replied Shadow. With Hunter on his back, the Spider leapt out at the giant machine. "Spider threads!" His web wrapped around one of the machine's arms. Hunter used this opportunity to get on top of it and strike the head. Or... that was the plan anyway.

Snap!

The Machine-Sector broke loose from the threads, and grabbed Hunter in its hand.

Shadow glared at it from the ground, trying to find the best way to approach the machine, and free his Rider.

"Hunter!" Corona yelled. She was dealing with a tough, but weaker machine. When she got an opening, she fired an arrow at the giant machine's hand, being careful not to hit Hunter. It released him, and Shadow caught Hunter with his web.

Hunter shot Corona a thumbs up, but was determined to get back to battling it. Now that its hand was cracked, it had to be weaker.

Aqune had already succeeded in taking one of the Machine-Sectors down. It was relatively easy for her, too. She rushed to the next one. It wasn't just Aqune who was a big help to the other Riders. Brade had already taken down two.

Igneous, Lumen and Magma were fighting to keep the rest away from Hunter. He didn't need any distractions while trying to take out that monstrosity. As for Sparkle, she and Grasshop had teamed up against one of them, and seemed to be winning.

"Arrow of light!" Corona finally knocked her opponent down. She was relieved, and also pleased with herself.

"Electro Whip!" Aqune violently struck down another machine, which exploded. She had no trouble going all out when it was just machines she was up against.

'Somehow I'll beat this thing,' Hunter thought to himself. But even though it was slightly crippled, it was still putting up quite a fight.

"Don't forget. We have three Oracle Keys," said Shadow.

"Right!" Hunter replied, wishing he'd thought of that sooner. He took out the three Keys. "Please, Spirit Oracle. Let me have the strength to fight this thing."

Once again, Hunter and Shadow achieved that stunning transformation. Hunter grinned, pleased that it worked.

"Okay, bug! You're going down now!" With incredible force, Hunter and Shadow blew the bug to bits. Witnessing this, the other Riders were amazed. Corona in particular was relieved to see that Hunter had succeeded.

After the attack was over, Hunter reverted back to his normal state, without the Keys.

"Thank you," he said, gazing at them.

"Hunter, look out!" Magma yelled.

A massive flying Machine-Sector came from behind him, knocking him to the ground. The Keys fell from his hand. As Hunter scrambled to grab them up again, the machine shot a blast of energy at him.

"Hunter!" yelled Corona, desperately hoping he would be okay. Then, the Machine-Sector grabbed the Keys, and flew away.

"Ugh…" Hunter got up, though he was definitely in pain. "The Keys… we have to get them back."

The remaining Machine-Sectors were firing at them, however.

"I don't think they'll let us pass so easily," Igneous commented, frustrated.

* * *

><p>Buguese stepped out of the machine, after he had returned to the castle. He took the three Keys in his hand.<p>

"At last!" he said. "They're mine!" He knew he didn't really have the time to stand around gloating, however. He was still missing one Key.

Mantid then appeared in the room, however.

"Good work," Mantid said. "You have the last three Oracle Keys." In Mantid's hand was the fourth Key.

"The Oracle Keys are mine!" declared Buguese. "I will use them to save the Insector world, and I will never hand them over to you!"

"No," Mantid said. "You will give those to me now."

Buguese felt a sharp pain in his head. He fell to his knees in pain.

"Wh-what… is going on?" he asked. His grip loosened on the three Keys, and he was helplessly unable to move as Mantid took them.

Mantid laughed in response.

"Buguese… you really never knew the truth. All these years, you never even tried to disobey my orders. But of course, you can't disobey me."

"What do you mean?" growled Buguese.

"Among all the Insectors, you're special," said Mantid. "You could say you were a bit of an experiment. My artificial creation, who could never disobey unless I allowed it."

"That's impossible!" Buguese exclaimed.

"Well, now I no longer need you," Mantid said. "So I don't care what you do anymore. I have the Keys, and I just need to unlock their power."

In the room, a strange looking girl appeared.

"What is that?!" demanded Buguese. "A doll?"

"Now, she's more like a doll," replied Mantid. "But she is very much real. Her name is Lorraine, and when I had the power of two Keys, I used them to temporarily animate her. Now, that energy within her will be released, and I can activate the last two Keys without Aqune's help."

And just as he said that, a light emerged from the girl. Power flowed rapidly into Mantid. A vibrant green color returned to his skin, and an aura of light emitted from his fully restored body. The doll, drained of its temporary power, fell to the ground. Mantid caused her body to teleport away, with his newfound power.

"Amazing!" he said. "All of Spirit Oracle's energy is mine!"

* * *

><p>Both Aqune and Corona felt pain rush through them.<p>

"Are you two okay?" Hunter asked, worried.

"I don't know," replied Corona. "Wh-what just happened?"

"Something terrible," Aqune replied. "The power of the Oracle Keys were taken." Aqune felt the Oracle's energy weakening. Spirit Oracle was her, somehow. So what would happen to her?

* * *

><p>"I should tell you something, Buguese," said Mantid. "I never planned to restore your sunlight anyway. Your world will remain in darkness, which I cast on it long ago. And the human world will suffer the same fate. Every one of you worthless creatures will die!"<p>

Buguese was shocked. Shocked enough that he couldn't even will himself to move.

'Aqune was right,' he realized. 'Mantid should have never gotten the Oracle Keys. And he was able to capture them, because of me? No, he counted on me to get the Keys for him all along.'

Now, anger flowed through him. He may have been created to serve Mantid. But now, Buguese swore to himself that he would destroy Mantid.

* * *

><p>AN: A few things concerning this chapter. Firstly, I just <em>had<em> to include Dark Opal in this story. I adore it (and it saddens me that it will never appear in Super Robot Wars.) Next, the idea of animating Lorraine comes from a scene in ep.41 that was cut out of the dub, when Mantid was trying to do just that. In the anime, it only worked for a minute, but it was gloriously creepy. I wanted to make it actually work in this story.


	26. 50- Battle of the Insector Shrine- Part2

**50- The Battle of the Insector Shrine- Part 2**

Hunter was anxious to get to Mantid. It was bad enough that the keys were stolen, but now, seeing Corona and Aqune's reactions had him more worried. Now that Mantid had all of the Oracle Keys, they were really running out of time.

"There's no way to Mantid yet, unfortunately," Brade spoke, as he blocked the incoming fist of one of the surviving Machine-Sectors. "We have to defeat the remaining enemies."

"There's not many left," Sparkle said, optimistic. "We're almost done!"

"Yeah," Hunter agreed. "Mantid hasn't won yet."

* * *

><p>Buguese ran back to Dark Opal, and climbed into the cockpit.<p>

"All of the Insector people… Aqune… they'll die if I can't defeat Mantid. I will not fail, no matter what!"

Mantid watched with amusement. He didn't think Buguese would be able to do a thing with his pitiful machine. Though, he didn't mind playing with his former general to prove a point.

Buguese fired a blast at Mantid. He just stood there, taking the attack point blank.

"Really, now?" Mantid commented.

"What?!" Buguese exclaimed. He decided on a rapid-fire approach next. A barrage of blasts went in the direction of Mantid. "Let's see you survive this."

There was a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Mantid stood there, unharmed, though the floor took some damage.

"Impossible!" Buguese was furious, but still determined. He leapt at Mantid, planning to crush him to the ground with the enormous hand of Dark Opal. But this attack didn't hurt Mantid either.

"Don't you realize that I have the power of all the Oracle Keys?" asked Mantid. "I am all powerful. No matter what you throw at me, I won't even be scratched."

Buguese was starting to panic, as he wondered what else he could even try.

Hearing all this commotion from within the castle drew Beerain to the area.

'What is that?' she wondered. She saw the enormous robot, in combat with Mantid. She decided to stay a distance back, not wanting to be crushed to death. She didn't have a clue what this was about? Why did Mantid look so different?

"I think I've given you a long enough turn," said Mantid, after taking yet another of Buguese's attacks. "I should finish you off."

"You will not win!" Buguese screamed, and lashed out at Mantid again. Holding out his hand, Mantid blocked the attack, deflecting Dark Opal. It crashed down, hard.

"How?!" asked Buguese. He struggled, but he couldn't even get the machine to stand up again. It had taken enormous damage from that one hit. He couldn't even call it a hit, really. Mantid had only blocked it. Had he actually attacked, Buguese wasn't sure he would have survived.

The furious Insector climbed out of his now useless machine. Not knowing that Buguese was actually inside of Dark Opal, Beerain was shocked.

* * *

><p>Outside the castle, Hunter's blast of energy connected with a Machine-Sector. That attack was finally enough to put it to rest.<p>

"We did it!" said Corona. "That was the last one."

"Indeed," Brade replied. "That means nothing is standing in our way to Mantid's fortress."

* * *

><p>"I can't lose. Not yet."<p>

Buguese didn't care that Dark Opal was useless now. He didn't need a machine to defeat Mantid. He'd rip the Insector leader to shreds with his bare hands if that was what it took.

"Now what will you do?" Mantid mocked.

"Destroy you!" replied Buguese. He pulled out his sword from under his belt and released its blade. He fired dark energy at Mantid.

"Did you even do anything?" Mantid asked. "Because I don't recall seeing any attack."

"How dare you?!" Buguese exclaimed, charging at him. Mantid forcibly stopped Buguese's attack, and threw him back, into the damaged robot.

"You're too persistent for your own good," said Mantid. "It's a shame for you, but I'm very tired of playing now." He grinned maliciously. "Buguese, you won't even get to see me destroy this world with the Oracle's power. Because you die here!"

He fired an enormous blast of energy at Buguese.

"Aqune…" Buguese spoke, cringing, knowing that he wouldn't be able to save her.

The Insector was completely disintegrated by the blast. Not even ashes remained.

* * *

><p>Aqune fell to her knees, a piercing pain in her heart.<p>

"What happened?" she wondered.

"Are you alright?" asked Corona, worried. She reached her hand down to Aqune.

"Yeah." Aqune took her hand, and stood. "We need to get to Mantid."

* * *

><p>Having been witness to Buguese's demise, Beerain was horrified.<p>

"Buguese!" she screamed, and flew into the room, to the spot where he was, paying no attention to Mantid's presence at first. "Buguese!"

"Oh," Mantid said. "It's you, Beerain."

"Mantid-sama…" she turned around to face him, not trying to hide how broken she looked. "What have you done?"

"I simply finished off a foolish traitor," he said in reply. "Buguese was so pathetic. Really, he always was."

"But why?" she asked, not really allowing herself to understand. "How did you become so powerful?"

"You're just as foolish as him," replied Mantid. "And much less useful than he ever was. I'm not sure you ever accomplished a thing for me, Beerain. But Buguese… he got the Oracle Keys for me. That's why I managed to transform to this state."

"You collected all four Oracle Keys?!" Beerain was shocked.

"Indeed," Mantid replied. "And I'll use their power to destroy every person in the Inner World, Insector and human alike. I think you should be next."

Beerain, concerned for her life, fled the room though.

"Very well," Mantid said. "It would be a waste of energy to kill you."

Though she didn't know if Mantid would follow her, Beerain managed to leave the castle. And when she got outside, she saw the Spider Riders at the entrance.

"That's Beerain!" Grasshop exclaimed.

"Is she here to fight us too?" wondered Sparkle.

Beerain landed before them.

"Get out of our way!" Hunter shouted. "We have to stop Mantid!"

"I'm not here to fight," Beerain replied. "Mantid… he…" She didn't even want to speak of what happened though, finding it too traumatizing.

"Calm down, and tell us what happened," said Hunter.

"I'm sorry," Beerain replied. "Mantid has the power of all four Oracle Keys. Buguese was no match for him. And Mantid says that he wants to destroy everyone in the Inner World."

"That was always the truth," Brade responded. "You Insectors were too blinded to see the true ambition of Mantid."

'Buguese fought Mantid…' Aqune wondered to herself

"We'll defeat him!" shouted Hunter. "We'll save the Inner World."

"But, we don't have the Oracle Keys anymore," Lumen said. "How can we?"

"I don't know yet," replied Hunter. "But we'll find a way. Never give up!"

Corona hoped that Hunter was right, but felt very uneasy.

All of a sudden, Mantid appeared up in the sky.

"Greetings, Spider Riders," he said. "And you too, Grasshop and Beerain. I do have to commend you for making it this far."

"Mantid, you won't have your way!" Hunter yelled.

"It's funny that you think you can win," replied Mantid. "Buguese thought the same, but he was proven very wrong."

"What happened to Buguese?!" Aqune shouted.

"Oh, Beerain didn't tell you?" Mantid responded. "He's dead, never to return to this world again."

"What?!" yelled Aqune. She didn't want to believe it. But then, that would explain that horrible gut feeling she had before.

"How could you kill him?!" Hunter shouted.

"Because he was an annoyance in my way," Mantid replied. "Don't worry, Spider Riders. You too will get to taste my omnipotent powers and will join him in death!"

'This is awful,' Brade thought to himself. 'I can't allow anymore lives to be lost.'

The former Spider Rider pushed back his long sleeves, revealing his manacle. He held out his wrist.

"Oracle's Faith!"

Brade transformed. But it was unlike the normal Spider Rider transformation. He had returned to the form of his younger self.

Everyone, even Mantid was surprised.


	27. 51- The Last of Mantid

**51- The Last of Mantid**

"That transformation!" Magma exclaimed in awe. "It's wonderful! This is exactly how Brade was said to look in the legends. I'm so moved I can't stop crying!"

"Dagger, Spider Out!"

For the first time, Brade's legendary red spider was revealed to the others.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Magma, overjoyed to see it.

"Mantid!" Hunter yelled. He was impressed by Brade too, but now wasn't the time to stand around in amazement. "I'm going to defeat you!"

With Shadow's help, he took to the air, until he was in range of Mantid. Hunter unleashed an attack, which Mantid easily blocked. The Rider crashed down to the floor.

"Hunter!" Corona was horrified. So were the others.

"Hunter, stand back," Brade declared. "Let me try!"

The Hero took an inhuman jump to the sky, blasting Mantid with an attack. Surprisingly, the attack actually connected, causing Mantid to flinch.

"Amazing!" Magma cheered. "You can do it, Hero Brade!"

"You're better than I thought you would be," Mantid said. "But you greatly underestimate my abilities." Mantid retaliated, sending a shock at Brade, similar to Aqune's attacks. Brade keeled over on the floor in pain.

"No!" screamed Magma.

"What was that?" Aqune yelled.

"You should recognize it, because it was your attack," Mantid replied. "With the Oracle's power, I can do anything I want. I can throw back anything you Spider Riders attack me with."

"Why are you doing this?" Hunter asked. "Aren't you also from the Inner World? How could you wish to end this world?"

Mantid laughed.

"Perhaps I should tell you my secret," he said.

"What secret?!" Brade demanded, as he stood back on the ground.

"That I was never from this world," replied Mantid. "Just the insinuation that I was disgusts me. I am an Earthen. A human."

"But how?" Sparkle asked. He didn't look human at all. She looked to Grasshop, wondering if he might have known, but he just shrugged.

"I changed my body," Mantid responded. "Insectors are stronger than humans, and can outlive them. In order to survive, I became one of the pitiful creatures of this world. Of course, it was much easier to gain the trust of the real Insectors this way. There has always been bias between Insector and human, so I did all I could to make these people loathe the humans of the Inner World even more. When their sunlight was taken away, I knew it would devastate them. Especially because the humans could still live in the light."

"I still don't understand why you would want to destroy the world," Hunter spoke.

"As revenge," replied Mantid. "I fought for the Oracle long ago, in the days before Spider Riders even existed. I swore to protect this Inner World. I was naïve back then, thinking that I could make a difference. In a short time, I lost everything I held precious, including Lorraine."

"Lorraine?" Corona asked.

"My love," replied Mantid. "I could not forgive this world who took her from me. I swore that I would destroy it for her sake, resurrect her, and return with her to the Outer World."

"That's crazy!" Corona replied. Of course, she thought to herself, if Hunter died she would be devastated. But she wouldn't go through such an extreme reaction. How could anybody even think like that?

"Arrow of Light!" Corona fired at Mantid, angrily.

"Electro Whip!" Aqune ran to Corona's side, and also launched an attack. What Mantid was doing was horrible, to her. Just because of his loss, now she'd lost Buguese, and many more lives could be lost. Unfortunately, both attacks couldn't do a thing to Mantid.

"You're weak!" he said. He blasted the two with a fiery attack.

"My turn!" Magma declared.

"I'll help," Igneous said, looking to Magma. His comrade nodded.

The two attacked in unison, but Mantid blasted their attacks right back at them.

"Lumen, why don't we try?" Sparkle asked.

Lumen looked apprehensive for a moment, seeing what happened to everyone else. But still, they couldn't just do nothing.

"Alright," he decided. The two siblings launched a desperate combination attack. But Mantid blew them away.

"Sparkle!" Grasshop shouted, worriedly.

"Everyone!" Hunter was angry, watching all his friends struggle. Though his first attack on Mantid had no effect, he had to try again.

"Hunter!" Brade called. "Let's attack him together!"

"Yeah!" Hunter replied. Just the thought of combining his powers with the Hero Brade was like a dream come true. He just hoped it would be enough.

"Let's go Hunter!" Brade and Dagger leapt at Mantid.

"Got it!" he replied, following with Shadow. The two of them fired their best attacks. Mantid shot out the same attacks. Both blasts collided in the middle, and then dissolved.

"Impossible," Brade said, though he knew it was very much a reality. Although the two hadn't been hurt like their comrades, they weren't able to hit Mantid either.

"I see you're in despair," Mantid stated. The Riders looked weakened, afraid, hopeless. "It's not just you, I assure you. The light is fading all over the Inner World."

* * *

><p>Illuma saw the dimming sky outside the castle windows.<p>

"Is it too late?" she thought out loud. Worriedly, she closed her eyes. "Corona… please be alright."

* * *

><p>"What is happening?!" Similar worried cries echoed from many of the soldiers in Arachna.<p>

"I don't know," Grey said. "But I'm going to have faith in the Spider Riders." It was times like this when he felt useless, being a normal human. But he knew Igneous and the others were amazing. There had to be something they could do.

* * *

><p>"I will never give up!" Hunter stared at Mantid, boldly. "You can do whatever you want, Mantid, but I'll stop you, somehow!" He proceeded to attack Mantid once more, but was violently thrown down.<p>

"Hunter…" Corona hated seeing him hurt. "Aqune, is there anything we can do?"

"I don't know," Aqune replied. "But… though it may be faint, I know there's still sunlight shining on this world. Spirit Oracle can still help." There was an impressive aura of light around Aqune.

"It's over for you, Hunter Steele!" Mantid declared. "And I know the perfect attack to finish you with!"

Mantid generated a giant version of Corona's arrow in the sky. He thrust it down at Hunter.

Corona gasped. Then, Aqune took her hand.

"Concentrate on protecting him," Aqune said.

"Alright," Corona replied. She felt her remaining power, and the enormous power that was rising inside Aqune come together. "We will protect Hunter!" she declared. Just as it was about to hit Hunter, the arrow stopped.

Surprised, Hunter looked to the two girls, and realized it was their powers that protected him. Now, he decided, it was his turn.

"Never give up!" Hunter yelled. With more might than ever before, he turned the arrow, which was covered in the Oracle's light around. The arrow flew back at Mantid, and struck his body.

"What?!" Mantid was shaking, from the enormous force of the attack that hit him. But then he realized, the attack had done more than just hit him. The four Oracle Keys appeared above him in the sky. Then they fell into Hunter's hand.

"What was that?" even Brade was amazed by what he'd seen.

"Truly, it's a miracle," Corona said.

As for Mantid, his body transformed back to its normal state from before he had the four Keys. He could no longer keep levitating, and ended up crashing to the ground.

"Th-this is impossible…" Mantid stuttered. "After everything I've gone through, my power was taken away?"

"Now is your chance to finish this!" Igneous yelled.

"Yeah," replied Hunter. He looked to Shadow. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready any time," Shadow replied.

"Oracle Keys!" Combining the power of all four Keys this time, Hunter and Shadow reached an all new transformation. Human and spider had never been more in synch with each other.

"Amazing," said Aqune.

"He's an Oracle Master," Brade said, in awe. "I expected no less from the second coming of the Brave."

"It's over now, Mantid!" Hunter declared. He launched an attack like none before. And the attack made contact.

* * *

><p>AN: And, one more to go after this!<p> 


	28. 52- Beerain's Tear

AN: Alright, and it's finally over. Now I can go fade into obscurity again. (Actually, I've debated writing more within this universe, but who knows). Anyway, I had to wonder about the apparent significance of Beerain in the finale. Not just because she's my least favorite character, but I have to do her justice anyway. But also because she was not all that important in the SR anime. But, I think (or hope) I reached the only natural conclusion.

* * *

><p><strong>52- Beerain's Tear<strong>

Hunter's last attack was the final blow he needed. Once and for all, Mantid was finished.

"It's over!" Magma exclaimed, impressed. At least, Mantid seemed to really be gone this time.

"Or is it?" Brade replied. "You see, the skies above us are still dark. I can't see what it's like now in the human world, but I would assume their skies are still steadily darkening."

"But why?" asked Igneous.

"Mantid was defeated," replied Brade. "But before then, he'd already made his wish."

"So, everything we just did was for nothing?" Corona asked, shocked.

"There's still hope, I think," Aqune spoke.

"What?" asked Corona.

"We must use any power we have left to combine the Oracle Keys to one," she said. "Then, Spirit Oracle will return to this world."

"But what will happen to you?"

"I don't know," Aqune replied. "Buguese thought that once Mantid used the Oracle's power, I would be destroyed. But I'm still here."

"Perhaps that's because Mantid wasn't able to fully destroy Spirit Oracle," Brade spoke. "Some light remains."

"But once that light is gone, we're all toast, right?" Magma asked.

"Regretfully, yes," Brade replied.

"I'll do it," Aqune said. "Whatever happens to me doesn't matter. This is the only way to save the Inner World, and so many innocent lives. Corona, won't you help me?"

"Yeah," Corona replied.

Once again, the two girls conjured up as much energy as they could muster. Hunter was reverted back to his original form, and the Keys, now in his hand, started glowing.

"I think it's working!" Hunter said.

Aqune's body was levitated into the air. All of a sudden, she was completely covered in light, unable to be seen by the others. When that light cleared, in Aqune's place was Spirit Oracle.

"Woah!" Hunter exclaimed.

"What happened to Aqune?" asked Corona.

"Greetings, Spider Riders," Spirit Oracle replied. "That girl… Aqune was the current human chosen to be my reincarnation. Because the Oracle Keys were finally bought back together, I was able to awaken, restoring my true form to this world. But I can feel that this was the last will of her consciousness."

The Oracle looked over at Hunter.

"Digger… no, he must be gone by now. You're his descendant, the second coming of the Brave. You look like a younger version of him, though. How truly handsome you are."

"What?!" Corona was disturbed to see the Oracle seemingly hitting on her Hunter. Well, not that he was really hers. She still hadn't even confessed. And now probably wasn't the right time for that either.

"What is your name, boy?" the Oracle asked.

"Hunter Steele," he replied.

"I see," she said. "And you are an Earthen, aren't you?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"You must miss the Earth," she said.

"Well, I kinda do," Hunter replied. He loved being in the Inner World, being a Spider Rider, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't think of home now and then. He did have parents back in the real world, who didn't know where he was. He wasn't on very good terms with them, which is part of why he could just drop everything and leave so easily, but that didn't mean he didn't care about them at all.

"Perhaps you wish to return," the Oracle spoke. "I can give you one wish. You can go back to the Outer World. Or, you can remain here, forever fighting to protect the sunlight which I will restore. Do think carefully."

"No!" Corona exclaimed. The thought of Hunter just leaving forever bought a pain to her chest. "Hunter, please don't go back!" she called, as she ran closer to him. "I would be lonely if you were gone! H-Hunter… I… ever since I first met you, I thought you were amazing. Your hope and your determination was like nothing I'd seen before. I realized that I love you!"

"Corona…" Hunter replied, touched, though rather surprised by the sudden confession. "I didn't know that's how you felt." Hunter walked to her side. "You know, Corona, I couldn't possibly go back home. I'd miss being a Spider Rider. I'd miss all the adventures. I'd miss Shadow, and all my friends. Most of all, I'd miss you. I couldn't think of going to a place where you wouldn't be fighting alongside me. I also love you." He laughed nervously. "Actually, that was a little embarrassing to say. But I'm glad I finally got it out."

"Hunter!" Corona, with tears flowing down her face, embraced him.

"So that is your choice?" spoke Spirit Oracle, a hint of disappointment in her voice. "Very well then."

She started to glow. And in a moment, for the first time in many years, a sun rose over the Insector lands. The rest of the Inner World too was filled with light once more.

"Sunlight?!" Grasshop exclaimed, blinking. He could hardly believe his eyes. "I'm not dreaming, right?"

"No," said Sparkle, happily. "It's real!"

"Now, all is as it should be," Spirit Oracle announced.

"No, it's not." Beerain, who had stayed quiet this whole time, finally spoke.

"What do you mean?" asked Spirit Oracle. "Didn't you wish for sunlight to return to your lands?"

"I did," Beerain said. "But… this isn't the way I wanted it. I can't live in a world without Buguese! Please, Spirit Oracle, bring him back!"

A single tear streamed down her face, but she continued staring intently at Spirit Oracle.

"Also," she said, "You must restore Aqune. Because she's the one Buguese chose. It pains me just to say this. I always hated her. But, Buguese deserves to be happy."

"Normally, the dead should not be revived," Spirit Oracle said. "However, that is the purest wish I've ever heard. I will grant your wish."

On the ground, the body of Buguese then appeared, fully restored. The Spider Riders watched as this happened, amazed. When this was done, light began to cover Spirit Oracle once more.

"I guess this is goodbye for now, Hunter Steele." She smiled to him, before disappearing in the light.

In Spirit Oracle's place was Aqune, who floated back down to the ground.

Aqune opened her eyes. "Huh? What happened?" She glanced around, only to see Buguese lying next to her.

"Buguese!"

The Insector also awoke, at the sound of her voice.

"Aqune!" he shouted. "What… is going on? Why am I here?"

"You're alive!" Aqune shouted, excitedly. She threw her arms around him, and didn't want to let go. She didn't understand it herself, but somehow, a miracle had happened which bought them back together.

Beerain sulked as she watched them. But yet, she was pleased because her wish was really granted.

* * *

><p>"I'm back!" Grasshop stood at the doorway, with Sparkle behind him, when his wife opened it.<p>

She stood there, gaping.

"Thank the Oracle!" she exclaimed. "We missed you so much!"

"Daddy!" Step and Jump ran to their father, who hugged each of them.

"Please… forgive me!" he shouted, clasping his hands together.

"We were never upset with you," replied his wife. "Every day, we wished for your return."

"I'm so glad," said Sparkle, as she watched the family reunion.

"Kyu kyu!" replied Hotarla.

* * *

><p>"I wonder when Sparkle will come home."<p>

Lumen sat at a desk full of paperwork, half asleep.

"Well, maybe I'll take a nap while I wait."

* * *

><p>"Everyone, keep at it!" Igneous was vigorously training a group of tired-looking Arachnan soldiers, Grey among them. Magma was just watching them.<p>

'It's a shame the Hero Brade isn't here,' he thought to himself. During the crazy events after the battle with Mantid, he'd managed to slip away undetected. "Hero Brade-sama, I have so many more questions for you!" he called into the distance. "Come back to me!"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're really on a date." Corona covered her mouth, realizing she'd just said that out loud. She was a nervous wreck.<p>

The two of them had decided to have a picnic together (which they both worked to prepare) at the Village of Fragrant Blooms.

"Hey, calm down, Corona," said Hunter, though he too was a little nervous. "It's not like we've never been alone together before."

"That's true," Corona replied, blushing. "Hey, Hunter, we're not taking things too fast, are we?"

"I don't think so," replied Hunter.

"Good," said Corona. "Because I want to savor our time together. I hope we can go on lots more dates!"

"I'm sure we will," replied Hunter. "Now… as for taking it fast, that's Buguese and Aqune."

"Yeah," agreed Corona. "I can't believe they already announced their engagement."

"It's kind of cool though," said Hunter. "They're both determined to build a better world, where humans and Insectors are united. A real marriage between the two races has got to be a big step in that direction."

"I'd really love a world of peace like that," said Corona.

"Me too," replied Hunter.

One moment, the two were just gazing into each others eyes. The next, their lips met in a gentle kiss.


End file.
